Dreams or Reality!
by mayo chocolate-chan
Summary: Dreams or Reality?chapter 10... end of the dreams! sorry for the very long wait..finished!
1. Dreams or Reality! New world

Me: Here we go a news story of KonoSetsu… (^ ^)

Setsuna: What did you planning now?

Me: Don't worry…just sit down and read…

Setsuna: But, where Kono-chan? *looks around*

Me: She'll be here…just wait okay…here we go…

*disclaimer: do not own Negima…(T T) *

Chapter 1: Dreams or Reality?! New World…!!

Where am I?

The raven haired girl runs along a long stair before she decides to unleash her white wings and fly though the window. She holds a broken sword and then everything became bright and she raised her hand to cover her eyes.

Who are you?

She opens her eyes and looks with fear, it's me…?! She saw herself stab a brown haired girl with the broken swords, but she could do nothing.

What…what just happen?

She looks at the brown haired who starts crying, holding his shirt tightly and then shake her head, looks like she painfully…

Something didn't seem right.

She look at her hand that's shaking, she dash to the brown haired girl but she never was able to reach her. She screams in pain when something hits her…

"Uwaaaaaaaa……." Setsuna Sakurazaki, 14 years old with raven haired girl suddenly wakes up from her bed. "Nightmare? It's only dream…right?"

She realizes she's trembling and covered with cold sweat. She runs through her bangs and sigh gladly, "Yes…it's only dream…" She gets down from her bed and glances at her desk watch, "Gwah! I'm late…"

She change her clothes and takes a bamboo sword that lies beside her bed and runs out from her room to the beach. She promise to practice kendo with her best friend, Asuna Kagurasaka, and she's late already late for the meeting. "That damn dream…." She thought while running out from dormitory.

"Huh, But…who was that girl and why was she in my dream?" She shook her head and runs through the forest until the beach came into view. "She's not here yet…" She scratches her head and takes a seat.

She looks off the offshore and starts to wonder where her friend might be, she and Asuna promise to practice kendo before class. Actually she didn't want to teach Asuna about kendo, but she's one of her friend that know the secret that she actually half human and half demon.

It happened a few years ago, when she first meet with the girl, she was flying around the forest. lost her way to the school and Asuna found her flying. But she promises to keep the secret about it, and they start to become friends, and when Asuna found out that she know about kendo she ask her to teach her about kendo too. Setsuna smile when she remembers the first time they practice, but something strange distract her.

"Something strange…" Setsuna stood from her seat and walk near the seashore. "What is…oh...shi--" Before she finishes her sentence, a big dark wave drag her into the sea and knocks her unconscious.

"Hey…are you alright?" A familiar voice rang through her head. "Huh?" Setsuna tried to open her eyes, but they felt heavy. Opening her eyes slowly, she looks up at a familiar face. A girl with red hair with a bell on her head, "Asuna...what happen?" she sat up and moaned weakly.

"What? How do you know my name?" The girl with red hair asked and raises her eyebrow up.

"W-what are you talking about Asuna?" Setsuna turned her face and looked at the confused face of Asuna, "I-It's me, Setsuna…we promise to practice kendo this afternoon, but you didn't come--"

"Wait…Wait a minute…how do you know my name…and…" She raises her hand to make Setsuna stop her speech. "You said…your name is…"

"Setsuna…Setsuna Sakurazaki…" Setsuna nodded confused.

"You lie!!" Asuna grabbed Setsuna's collar. "Don't mess with me…she's my childhood friend and she already died"

Asuna released her and stares down at Setsuna's confused face. Her eyes start to fill with tears, but she held it in. "Se-Setsuna, my friend…she…when little kids…sick…" she gulps the thickness welling in her throat. Turns her face from Setsuna. "I don't know who you are…and how you know my name…"

Asuna rose from her feet and brushed away the sand.

"If…you don't believe me…you can go there…" She pointed at the hill and looked at Setsuna. "There's a stair…" and with that she left with very confused Setsuna.

"Do-Don't kidding with me." She cleared her throat and shouted, "HEY! Wait--" However, the girl already left.

Asuna if you play prank with me…you will regret about this…

Setsuna starts to walk and climb the stairs. A grave stone came into view, she squat down and read the name on the stone.

She turned pale. "A-a-ah hahaha.." she laughs to herself nervously. "Damn that Asuna…she played a prank at me…of course. Why I didn't realize this before…magic…yeah. She can use magic better than me since I cannot use magic well…" Smiling sheepishly, she stands up and starts to walk down the stairs.

"I need to find her…". She decides to go back to her dorm to change her clothes, when suddenly kids block her way.

"Huh?? Kae--" Suddenly the taller girl kicks her stomach, "Ugh…wha-what are you doing?" she surprised and jump back.

The taller girls looks at her. "This is a sacred land and you're not supposed to be here-de gozaru…" She looks at Setsuna who's holding her stomach.

"Who are you…looks like you new here."

"Are you **KIDDING** me??!! It's me! Setsuna! what happened here?"

Now she's mad. First Asuna pretends she doesn't know her and now Kaede hits her in the stomach. She looks to the another two who's behind the tall girl.

"Fuuka and Fumika…the twins huh? Now the three of you joins with Asu--"

Kaede's fist came into contact with Setsuna's chin. She jumps backward with caution style.

"What are they doing…" Setsuna wipes her lip that started bleeding.

She didn't wait too long before they started to attack her, "Crap…I don't have a sword or something…" Setsuna dodged the attack from the twin girls, but Kaede managed to hurt her hand with her kunai (it's one of ninja weapon (^^))

"The…they serious!!?" Setsuna jumps and finally starts to fight seriously. She has to finish this battle or she'll end up dead for sure.

"Shinmeryu Shou: Zankusho – San" Setsuna cried as the strong wind hit the tall girl and the twins fall back. she kneeled down while breath heavily. Holding her hand that get cut before.

"You…" the tall girl stand up and charges at Setsuna.

"Ras tel mas scir magister…sagitta magica serius fulgralis!"

A few wind arrow attacked the taller girl, causing her to jump backward.

"Wind magic huh?" Muttered the taller girl and dropped a smoke bomb and gone with the two others.

Setsuna sigh in relief, she safe for now. She looks at the wound at her hand, "Hurts..."

"Hey…Are you alright?" A calm voice rang in her ears.

"Uh...yeah…thank you for saving me…" Setsuna tried to stop the bleeding, not glancing at her savior.

"Oh my…you are hurt. Let me see…I can heal you…" The voice came right in front of her. Setsuna raises her head and faced the unknown person.

"Y-You…" she pointed with her free hand.

Me: done chapter on…ohk…ehk…ohk…ohk…

Asuna: How come I didn't know Setsu? Did you make me forgot her?…*squeeze my neck*

Setsuna: A-Asuna…calm down…You're going to kill her. And if it's happens, the story cannot continue… *sweat dropped*

Asuna: Ah…you right *release her grip*

Me: *breathless* Y-yes…Setsuna. Right..if…you kill me…then… (- -")

Asuna: Then why I forgot her??

Me: That's okay. You didn't forgot after all, I'll explain later…well… sorry for the grammar mistake….because English in not my language…*nod* and no preview for the next chap…*Asuna squeezes my neck again*

Setsuna: uh…*don't know how to react* well and don't forget to…AHHH….*pointed to a girl who suddenly appear*

*Me/Asuna look at the girl on the same time*

The girl: *smiling* well next chapter is my turn huh? And don't forget to review this story okay?? Just press the button…the review button…need feedback or suggestion….see y later…

Me/Asuna/Setsuna: She toke my role…(O_o)

Note: special thanks for paeya01 for revise this chapter and become my beta reader, thank you very much…


	2. the new journey

Me: Disclaimer…I do not own Negima and… *looking at Setsuna, Asuna and the new girl* here we go... and thanks to _**paeya01**_

Chapter 2: The New Journey

"Y-You…" Setsuna pointed with her free hand to a girl who sits in front of her.

"Uh? Yes? What's wrong with me?" The girl with brown hair looks at Setsuna with confusions, "Oh well...sorry for the late introduction…my name Konoka Konoe"

"Oh…" Setsuna blushes, of course it's embarrassing for her to point the savior without reason, "I…uh…my name is Setsuna…Setsuna Sakurazaki…nice to meet you…"

"Setsuna-san? Here your wound is gone…" Konoka smiled to her.

"Oh…thank you for your help…" Setsuna looks at her hands that already healed, "_this girl, she's the one in my dream…"_

"Hey are you alright? Looks like the wound is not only on your hands…let me see…"

The girl starts to examine Setsuna's face and heals her wound, she also healed the wound on her stomach.

"Th-Thank you…" Setsuna bows respectful.

"Ah…No need to…" Konoka giggle, "By the way…who are you? I never seen you around here before.

"

"_I'm the one who should ask…"_Setsuna spoke mentally in her mind, she open her mouth to explain but she cancels the explanation.

"Hey? Are you alright?" Konoka asked worriedly.

"Ah…ye-yes...Don't worry…I'm alright…I just…" Setsuna blush hard, and made Konoka giggle again.

"I… just don't know how to explain it" Setsuna whisper in her breath.

Konoka look at her more and more confused.

--------

"Uh…you don't know how you came here? I mean did you forget or something?"

"Ye-yes…I just…don't know why…" Setsuna raises her chin and look at Konoka, suddenly Konoka's face turn red.

"Hey…hey are you alright?" Now it's Setsunas turn to feel worried.

"Uh…Yes…yes…I'm alright…if that's the case then…let's go…maybe I can help…" She stands, "uh what are you looking at?? Let's go…"

Setsuna was confused, but she followed Konoka. As they walked through the forest, Setsuna looked at Konoka with questions in her mind. She didn't understand why she woke up and met with her best friend who don't know her, being attack by Kaede and the twins, and now she was walking with a stranger she don't know where to go.

"…na-san?"

"Huh?" Setsuna looked at the brown hair girl, "Gah…." She jumps in surprise because the girl face is very close to her.

"uh…wha-what…what happen?" Setsuna blushes hard.

"Well...We are almost near the kingdom…and looks that you thinking something" Konoka shyly.

"I-I'm sorry...I don't mean to…K-Kingdom?" Setsuna's jaw dropped to the floor.

"Y-yes…Mahora Kingdom…" Konoka was so surprise that the girl with raven haired didn't know about Mahora Kingdom, "You don't know about it?"

Setsuna nodded in confuse. Now she got a headache and her body isn't feel right. She continues walking through the forest.

"_Of course I don't know about Mahora Kingdom and my head…ugh"_

"Uh…well…let me explain" Konoka looks at Setsuna

"We are now at Mahora Kingdom, one of the biggest kingdoms in this world… now we're in Mahora territory and--hey are you alright?"

But Setsuna isn't alright after all, before Konoka finished her explaination, Setsuna fell to the ground unconscious.

"Ugh…" Setsuna moan slowly, "Where am I?"

Setsuna wakes up so suddenly, she closed her eyes again tightly from the dizziness.

"Where am I?" She asks again and listened to the voice from outside.

"Are you sure? Why did you help her?"

"Well, Asuna…she needs help and I think she got amnesia. She even didn't know about Mahora kingdom…"

"_Amnesia? Mahora kingdom? Are they kidding me?"_

"Well…I hope she'll wake up soon. Maybe we can ask her about herself…"

"Hey…don't tell me that you fell for her--"

"Asuna!!!"

The door flew open and the brown haired girl got inside with the red hair girl. They surprise that Setsuna is already conscious and now staring at them, confused.

"Oh…You woke up already…" said Asuna surprised.

"Yes…and where am I?"

Konoka and Asuna looked each other and Konoka open her mouth to explain.

"Uh…Two days ago you fell unconscious when we walked in the forest, and now you're in my house…" Konoka looked at Asuna who nods to her "And we want to ask a few questions about you"

"Sure go ahead…" Setsuna said lazily.

Asuna then asked about her, why she was unconscious at the sea, how she know about Asuna when they first meet, and why she was being attacked. Setsuna answers with the truth, but she never told about her half demon. Konoka and Asuna started to sweat nervously, they never expected to hear that kind of story of why they found her on the seashore.

"W-wait…wait…" Asuna raise her hand to ask, "You say a black wave? Your friend has same face with me? I don't get it!!" A steam came out from her ears looks like she really confused.

Setsuna nodded, she doesn't know what to say anymore. Konoka suddenly stood from her chair, making Asuna and Setsuna look up at, surprised.

"Maybe daddy has an answer about this thing…" She said and claps her hand. "C'mon I think he will be interested to hear the story…"

They walk and turn left in the corner and enter a room with two guards opening the door. The room looks like dojo, but it's different because the decoration. They walk inside and met with the ones who Konoka talking about.

"Dad-- I mean king…" Konoka nods respectfully.

"Hello…Nice to meet you again King…" Asuna mimicked Konoka's action.

Setsuna jaw dropped and sweatdropped.

"_Someone please hit me? King? And where in the world am I now?…well maybe I'm going crazy…"_

"Setsuna???" Asuna wave her hand in the front of a confused Setsuna.

"Ye-yes...King??" Setsuna stood still and then became aware with the situation, she kneels and bows respectfully.

"I…Uh…Setsuna Sakurazaki and nice to meet you…King…Uh…"

"No need to bow…Sakurazaki-san" Reply Eishun, "Please stand up"

Setsuna nodded, she stands up and looks at Eishun thinking.

"I heard from my daughter and the princess that…you lost your memory?"

"Dad!! I never say that…" Konoka blush hard.

"Hah??..." Setsuna jaw dropped to the floor, "_And did she mention princess? Don't say the girl with red haired, Asuna…She doesn't looks like princess at all…"_

"Dad…let me explain…" Konoka came forward and starts to retell the story that Setsuna told them before while they're eating.

_10 Minutes later…._

Eishun nodded, not looking surprised by the story. He rubs his chin in thought and looks at Setsuna. Later, nods again, making the three girls look at each other confused.

"Well…I cannot explain in detail…but I suggest you to go on a journey to Axelia kingdom…there you should look for a girl. Her name is Evangeline…I can give you a letter of introduction to her, so she can help you". Eishun smiled to Setsuna who was still confused. "You can go tomorrow; I'll send my people to escort you there".

"Hey dad, can I go with her? Me and Asuna--" Konoka suddenly speaks; making Setsuna and Eishun look at her surprise.

"I'm sorry, but I can't let you go on this journey…" Eishun speak in an odd tone.

"But dad…"

"No…I'm so sorry but I can't let you go…You're a princess and you should know your responsibility…"

"I'm also a princess King Eishun…" Asuna said out of the blue, make Setsuna sweatdrop.

"Yes…I know Asuna, you are also a princess and your daddy left you here in my care, because he had to take care the odd case in Mist forest…"

"But…dad…"

"Enough Konoka…" Eishun spoke in low but dangerous tone, "Now…maybe our guest need to rest in her room…and I suggest both of you do the same".

Setsuna look at the ceiling, she cannot sleep yet because she feel confuse and odd with the situation. She talks with Eishun again without Konoka and Asuna, and she surprise that Eishun know about her demon blood, and the reason why she didn't let Konoka go with her because her demon blood and it make her sad. Setsuna sigh, she feels bad that she have to go tomorrow with another person that she didn't know. And she thinks she will not surprise again with who she's going to meet. Well lately those who meet with her represent her classmates.

"_Asuna, Kaede, the Twins, who else…?_" she let her mind wandering around before decide to go outside, "_the king huh? I surprise that he realize my half blood demon…"_

"What…where am I? I shouldn't walk to far from my room since I'm not familiar with this place…" Setsuna complain to her self, she looks around and realize this place is dojo and someone seats in the middle of the room hold a sword.

"Ah…Sakurazaki-kun…cannot sleep?" Eishun low his sword.

"Ah…yes…" Sesuna reply with very red face, she didn't expect to meet the king in the middle of the night.

"Hahahaha…no need so formal…do you know how to use a sword?" Eishun throw a sword to her. Setsuna catch it and suddenly block Esihun attack.

"Wow…that style…Shinmeiryuu?" Eishun looked so surprise, "Who's your teacher?"

"My sister…my elder sister…Motoko" Setsuna look at the sword that she wields, "She's gone seven years ago…I never meet her again…she's hold human blood while I…Uh…"

"Motoko?? Did you say your sister Motoko??? Sakurazaki Motoko?" Eishun look at Setsuna weird.

"Yes…Did you know my sister?" Setsuna raise her eyebrow.

"No…I just heard her name before but I can't remember about it…" Eishun look away.

"Oh…well…" Setsuna sigh but Eishun know it.

"Well…here…I give this sword to you…" Eishun take the sword that she throw to Setsuna and change with the other one, the lighter one and easy to use. "Use this in your journey…and please take care of my daughter…"

Setsuna look at Eishun with big question mark in her face, _"Take care of his daughter?"_

"Well you should sleep now…tomorrow is a long journey…" Eishun turn around and walk away, "and your room is…two blocks from this room just turn left and you will found you room…and did you have wings?"

"Y…yes…" Setsuna nod, she never expected this question.

"Oh...White wings I guess…and before I forget. Here's the letter for Evangeline…" Eishun handed a piece of paper to her hand, "be safe with your journey…_angel_"

Setsuna nod with bright red face, she look at the sword that she wields. "_Onee-chan…she loves to use this kind of sword and angel, how come she knows my wings? Gah…never mind. Better go back to my room before tonight become more and more weird"._

Setsuna back to her room to sleep but when she entered the room, someone suddenly cover her mouth from the back, but her instinct work faster, she grabs the kidnapper's sleeve and then threw the person to the ground.

"It…it hurt Setsuna…" The girl with red hair complaint while hold her buts that landed on the floor.

"A-Asuna-san! What are you doing???...." Setsuna really surprise.

"Shhh..." Konoka put her finger to her lips while helping Asuna to stand up, "Listen…I wanna go with you no matter what. Asuna also… and we already prepared to go with you…"

"Wha-What??? But your dad--I mean the king is going to kill me if you go with me…"

"That's okay…I already left a message that I will be safe…" Konoka wink her eye, "And looks like you're strong that can block my dad attack"

"Hey…how did you…did you see us earlier?"

"Yes…and don't ask anymore…I'll go with you on your journey…Asuna also…c'mon we don't have enough time…" Konoka hold Setsuna hand and drag her along the way,

"This way". Konoka lead them into secret passage that brings them into the wall outer wall of the palace.

"Here we go…for the new journey…" Asuna and Konoka hug happily for their successful, while Setsuna scratch her head.

"_I hope they didn't bring a problem for me"_

Me: this chapter is a long one…?*scratch my head*

Konoka: yes it is…But new journey can wait for it…

Setsuna: Ojou…Kono-chan! im happy you here… but the journey might be dangerous…and…

Konoka: that's okay, as long as I'm with you…*embrace Setsuna and both of them start to blush*

Me and Asuna look each other.

Me: let them alone…

Asuna: yes, and thank you for: _**BatterieszX**__**, **__**LoneWolfx03**_

Me: and don't forget to review this chapter also….see yaaaaa…..


	3. Chapter 3

Me: here we go…the next chapter

Asuna: how long you plan to write this story?

Me: I don't know…just let it flow…by the way where Kono and Setsu is?

Asuna: *winked*…date ;)

Me: Oh…. (0_o), ehem…here we go…and uh…disclaimer: do not own Negima…

Chapter 3: Vampire girl, Sickness and Promise

The three girls walk through the forest, now they already walk for two week. Setsuna scratch her head, she never imagine that Mahora Kingdom have a big territory.

"Ne, Secchan…" Konoka called her, after they _run_ away from the palace, Konoka start to call her Secchan and she _asks _Setsuna to call her Kono-chan.

"Yes…what is it…K-kono-chan?" Setsuna wrap her sword and take a seat beside Konoka, today they take a break from their journey and Setsuna teach Asuna how to use her sword properly. Together they look at Asuna who cannot move a muscle after beaten by Setsuna, in her hand she hold a pactio card.

"Asuna already had partner…"Konoka whisper but can be hear by Setsuna, "and her partner is on journey, maybe we can meet with him".

"And…what do you want to do about it?" Setsuna ask, she didn't understand with their conversation.

"I don't have partner yet…and…I…I want you…I mean do you want to partner with me?" Konoka look at Setsuna who suddenly jump like a rabbit that being chased.

"Wha….What are you talking about…" Setsuna feel her face turn very red.

"Pactio…I mean…you become my partner"

"I…I know about pactio but…" Setsuna turn her face away, "I can't im sorry…"

"Why?? I mean, you take already take care for me for two weeks…and I want you to become my first partner"

"I…just…" Setsuna look at Konoka, she never told about her half demon to Konoka or Asuna, "I can't…"

"Hey…what are guys talking about?" Asuna get closer to them she didn't hear what they are talking about.

"Oh…Asuna…it's nothing…I just say to Setsuna that our journey almost end….we already near Alexia territory, tomorrow morning for sure. I'm going to prepare dinner…" Konoka stand up and walk away, but Setsuna can see that her face is very sad and almost cry. Asuna look at Setsuna with odd face but she said nothing, and it's become odd when they start to dinner. They almost didn't talk each other except Asuna who asks Setsuna about the sword style that she teach. After eat Konoka and Asuna decide to take a bath in the hot spring in the middle of forest where they decide to rest.

"How bout you Setsu? Wanna take a bath with us?" Asuna gave offer but Setsuna reject it.

"Go ahead…I have to walk around to make sure our surrounding is a safe place…" Setsuna smile and then walk away, leave Asuna and Konoka in the hot spring while she walk and put a charm in a certain place and she do this for two weeks when they begin the journey. After put the charm she decide to join Asuna and Nodoka take a bath but the conversation between Asuna and Nodoka make her hide in the near trees. "_why I have to hiding…"_ she scratch her head but before she do something, Asuna mention her name.

"Setsu??? So you ask her to make pactio with you??" Asuna shocked, "we know her only two weeks and now you want to make pactio with her?"

"Asuna!!...i know that it feel odd but…I really want to make her my partner, you already have negi, and I don't have partner yet…" Konoka play with the steam, "For the first time I meet her, I feel something different…I mean I just…think that…she can take care of me…"

"Duh…Listen to me Konoka…" Asuna put her hand in Konoka shoulder and look at her eyes. "You know what…you already fall in love with her…"

"Wh…what…but…but…" Konoka blush so hard

"No but but!!…it's true…you just don't realize it in the first place, don't worry I support your feeling to her…" Asuna smirk, "For two weeks in our journey, she really take care of you and you also take care of her…so just wait…I think she just shy to make pactio with you"

Now Konoka face turn red just like tomatoes and the same happen with Setsuna who listen to their conferstaion.

"But…Konoka…." Asuna face turns serious.

"What is it Asuna?" Konoka look at her friend wondering

"About Setsuna…I feel something odd with her…I mean, she didn't use magic like both of us…she use ki…" Asuna pause for a while, "but that's not the problem…when I fight with her…I sense something different…"

Konoka listen carefully but she didn't understand what Asuna mean is.

"What do you mean?" She ask

"I mean…I can sense…Uh…demon…demon blood…I mean, not strong as true demon but I can sense it…" Asuna turn her face away.

Konoka look at her friend thinking and didn't realize that Setsuna heard them. _"So they know about my demon blood huh?"_ Setsuna walk away, she decides not to listen anymore to their conversation. Deep in her feeling she feels really hurt, although that's her fault because she never told about it to them.

"Demons blood???..." Konoka open her mouth after a while, "if she really a demon she will not make journey with us, I mean…. I won't care if she a demon or not…but I really…lo…lov…." Konoka cannot finish her word because she starts to tremble, "Asuna…something wrong…" She looks at her friend and passes out.

Meanwhile, Setsuna throw a small branch to keep the fire up. She thinks what she should do next because they will know for sure about her demon bloods. But Asuna make her surprise that she come with pale face,

"Konoka…she…passes…out…HEY…." Asuna gasp for air because she run in hurry, but before she finish her word Setsuna already leave her run into the hot spring and found Konoka unconscious in the edge of the hot spring. Asuna manage to drag Konoka and dress her up and try to wake her friend but no use, so she run away to find Setsuna for help.

"He…hey…kono-chan…what's wrong?" Setsuna slap Konoka face slowly, "She's burning up…" Setsuna check Konoka forehead, she lift Konoka in bridal style and run back to the camp.

"She got fever…" Setsuna put Konoka down and look at Asuna. "What happen earlier?"

"I…I don't know…when we talking she start to tremble and then pass out…" Asuna explain.

"We should go tonight…we have to search a doctor in the town…" Setsuna start to panic

"But…it's late in the night...we can't found doctor that easily…"  
"I can fly…I can bring both of you…"

"WHAT????" Asuna jaw drop to the ground, "f-f-fly you say?"

"Yes…I never told to both of you…but I have wings…" Setsuna look away, "I'm a half demon and it's forbidden for me to use my wings, because my tribes believe that my wing is a curse…"

"Hey…did you say wings? Whoa…awesome…I mean, you really a half demon?" Asuna said interested make Setsuna sweat drop, "Wings…why you never told me about it…"

"I uh…think that….well…like I said...uh…I have wings that different with other people in my tribe…and they think its curse…"

"Curse??? What are you talking about…if I were you I'll be happy to have wings…" Asuna slap Setsuna back, "I won't care you a human or demon…im still your friends, Konoka feel the same too..." Asuna smile like she knows what Setsuna thinking about.

"Se…secchan?" Konoka open her eyes a little

"Ko-Kono-chan…" Setsuna didn't expect that Konoka will hear their conversation.

"I…glad to know you…no matter what…I and Asuna still you friend…" Konoka close her eyes again, she fall asleep but her fever stay.

"So…what should we do?" Asuna start to panic, she check Konoka forehead that burning out.

"Like I said…we're going to fly…I can hold both of you…" Setsuna stand up and close her eyes to concentrate. Suddenly pair of white wings out from her back, its white just likes a snow and make Asuna jaw dropped again.

"A…a…That's cool…" Asuna jump and start to examine Setsuna wings, "It's so soft…" Asuna will not stop to examine the wings if Setsuna didn't make her remember that in hurry. Setsuna fly while hold both Asuna and Konoka (don't ask me how she bring both of them (^^)) all the night, although she feel tired to bring two person while flying she cannot stop. When the sun almost rises, they arrive at Axelia territory. Setsuna fly down, she and Asuna decide to walk into the city because they didn't want make a chaotic, they ask the people on the city and they point a house that located on the middle of the city. When they ask the doctor there, the doctors give them a bad news.

"She sick because one of the poison plant in the forest…I think all of you didn't aware that the forest you pass earlier has lots of poisonous plants and for your friend case, four days…and she'll be die for sure…" Said the doctor make Setsuna grab his collar.

"Don't mess up with me…you have to save her…" Setsuna really angry, "I won't care how you do it but you have to save her…"

"But…but…I…I can't…"the doctor start to tremble, it because Setsuna eyes become red, her blood demon start to boil "Y…You can go to the forest again…head to the west, not far from the red gate…a girl can help you…"

Setsuna release her grip and look at Asuna. Asuna who carry Konoka at her back nod, they decide to go there but the doctor hold Setsuna hand, "listen to me…that girl is dangerous…if I were you I wont ask her help…" the doctor warn them but Asuna and Setsuna wont listen,

"I have to save her no mater what…"Setsuna reply the doctor, "because she really important for me…"

The doctor release her grip and let they go, meanwhile Asuna face become red when she hear what Setsuna said earlier. "_Konoka…you miss something you should hear today..."_

Asuna and Setsuna run into the red gate and fast forward to the west. Not far from the gate they found a house, they knock the door in hurry and someone open the door. Asuna and Setsuna will be jump backward if they not in hurry, they one who open the door for them are a robot.

"Uh…are you the one that can heal my friend?" Asuna ask in hurry.

"No…I'm not…but I think you should meet with my master…looks like both of you in hurry…" the robot girl open the door, "follow me…" She led them into the bed room.

"Where's the one you said you master??" Asuna ask feel odd

"Put her in the bed…my master will come to see her, so wait for a while" the green haired robot walk out of the room.

"Hey wait…" Setsuna follow her, leave Asuna and still unconscious Konoka. The green haired robot didn't reply but Setsuna still follow her until the back yard.

"_lic lac l lac lilac queen of eternity bound unto me by contract….eternal glacier_" suddenly rain of sharp ice fly toward Setsuna, "_Shinmeiryuu __Zankūsen Ni-no-Tachi__"_ Setsuna smoothen a step and dodge the attack, she raise her sword aware.

"Shinmeiryuu style huh??...that a surprise for me…"a girl with blonde hair flies down form a tree. "And also has blood demon…no…not a true demon…but half demon…what do you say negi about it?…"

Setsuna look at the other one, now she starts sweat dropped. "_Now…Chachamaru, Evangeline and Negi sensei? I think I will not surprise again with this…"_ Setsuna still aware, she didn't drop her sword.

"Put down your sword…" Evangeline order Setsuna to lower her weapon, "Geez…I wont hurt you…I just test your ability…the one who come from another world…I guess…."

Setsuna low her weapon but still aware, "How did you know…about it…" she ask suspicious.

"Eishun told me about you…I expect that you came earlier than this…" She cross her hand, "I can explain it to you later…and where the other two?"

Now Setsuna nod understand she put her sword in the case and told why they were late and that Konoka was sick, she also handed the letter that write by Eishun.

"Damn that mage…" Evangeline rush inside, followed by all of them. Evangeline open the door so suddenly make Asuna jump shocked, "Stupid…" She check Konoka forehead and examine her carefully.

"Negi…!!!" Asuna jump in surprise when Setsuna came with Negi

"Asuna-san…it's been…ouch…that's hurt Asuna…" Asuna slap his head.

"A whiles my butt…where have you been…" Asuna slap his head again, "ah…oh…here let me introduce to you…Setsuna Sakurazaki…and Setsu, he's Negi Springfield a brat mage and also my partner…"

"Nice to meet you Sakurazaki-san…im Negi" Negi bow respectful

"Uh…nice to meet you too…Negi-kun…and you can call me Setsuna" Setsuna reply, she still feels odd.

"Hey stop that conversation for a while…" Evangeline broke the conversation, "She needs to treat faster…but the cure…it's difficult to get…"

"What?…Hey little…just tell me where the cure is…im going to look for it…" Asuna get piss of

"What did you say…" Eva looks at Asuna angry

"A..asuna-san, don't say that…she's my master and she's a also a vampire…she's older than what you think…" Negi try to whisper but unfortunately Eva can heard him and give him a smack on the head.

"Well…forgot about it…"Eva look at Setsuna with serious face, "the cure…you can found it at Mist Forest…two day walks and one day fly…"

"What!!...Mist forest? Human cannot enter the forest that easily…and no one out from there alive…" Asuna yelled to Eva make Setsuna wonder what's wrong with the forest.

"Of course…HUMAN cannot enter the forest but SHE can enter it…" Eva point her finger to Setsuna

"But…" Asuna try to protest she feel discomfort with the conversation.

"That's okay Asuna-san...mist forest…looks like the forest only for demon…" Setsuna look at Konoka a while, "Just tell me where the forest is…"

"So you will do anything for her huh?" Eva smirk, and Negi try her best to hold Asuna with "Im going to kill her" faces. "Be prepare…im going with you…Chachamaru, you stay with Negi and this stupid red haired monkey…" Eva looks at Setsuna and Konoka then she walk out from the room followed by Chacamaru, Negi and Asuna starring each other and then follow Eva

"Setsuna, please be careful there…" Asuna hug her for a while and then out from the room with negi, "we will help you to prepare for the journey…".

Setsuna look at doors that already close by Asuna. She walks and seat beside Konoka, the fever haven't gone yet.

"Kono-chan…im going for the cure…just wait for me…" Setsuna whispered

"Se-secchan…" Konoka open her eyes and look at the blushing samurai, "be careful…"

"Sure…just hang on there…I'll be back for sure…I promise…"

"Yeah…I know it…secchan…promise me…that you will never leave me…okay?"

Setsuna look at Konoka and smile, "I promise…no matter what happen, I'll protect you even it cost my life…"

"Thank you…secchan…and…if…i…get better…would you mind to…become my partner…"

Setsuna face fired up before she answers, "Yes…I'll become your partner…I promise…just rest for now..."

Konoka nod and then close her eyes to sleep. Setsuna try to control her blush before she meet with Eva and the others who already wait for her.

"Are you done already?" Eva smirk, "Let's go…you have to fly to the east…"

Setsuna nod and release her white wings, she pick Eva with bridal style and then fly to the direction that show by Eva.

"_Kono-chan…wait for me…I promise"_

Me: another one done… (- -)

Setsuna: *grab my collar* if you kill Kono-chan I kill you for sure

Me: oh, both of you already back…don't worry about it…she won't die….*sweat dropped*

Konoka: Mou secchan…you really worried about me…thank you…

Setsuna: I uh...Well…ah *turn away with tomatoes face*…thank you for: LoneWoflx03 and BatterieszX Who already review this story….thank you very much…

Eva: _you safe for now I think_….*whispered* and you didn't know abut my attack just Setsuna?!!!!

Me: yeah I just expert in Shinmeiryuu style like: Ougi, Hiken, Ken, Zan…and if anyone know about Eva and Negi techniques please told me because I really weak about those thing….*run away….*

Eva: I kill you for sure…*chase me…*


	4. The Truth? First encounter and Pactio!

Me: chapter 4….

Asuna: and the corner of review…

Me: by the way…they not here right?  
Asuna: you mean kono-setsu?

Me: yeah…they freaking me out because…

Asuna: don't worry they aren't here.._yet…_let's start corner of review…

-**konosetsu banzai**: thank you…this time also..two chapter (setsuna omiai)

-**negima fans!?**: thank you very much XD

-**ChronoStar**: a betta reader already help me…thanks for the advice XD

-**LoneWoflx03**: im going to kill her? actually.. no spoiler ne? just wait the next chapter (^.^)

asuna: so let's the story begin....

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 4: The Truth? First encounter and Pactio!!

"So…what do you want to ask of me?" Eva broke the silence when Setsuna flew up to the sky.

"About this world…I mean…you know…" Setsuna flying higher than usual, it's to keep her energy, "Like I told you before…why I came to this world".

"I understand…" Eva nod, "Listen carefully, the reason why you came in this world…"

Eva looks away for a while, "Well…I'm just going to make it short, this world and your world are parallel. They are two worlds that relate to each other, and now you're in the other world. Let's rest for a while…don't worry, we'll keep on track. If you keep flying we cannot find the cure in time".

Setsuna nodded, as she started to fly down and Eva landed on the ground. They take a short break for a while in the middle of the forest.

"We're getting close to the Mist Forest. Just keep flying for four hours and then we have to take a walk…" Eva stretched out her foot. "Where were we--oh yeah…let's continue…"

Eva picks up a small branch and starts to draw two circle on the ground, "This is the world where we are now, and this is your world…a few years ago…a girl, just like you came to this world…"

"Is she my sister? Motoko…." Setsuna asks in a rush.

Eva looked at Setsuna with an odd face, "I won't tell you who she is…now listen carefully and don't cut my explanation or I will not tell you anymore…"

Setsuna nodded, she was really sure that Eva will execute her word so she kept silent and listened to the explanation.

"She came just like you to this world, based on what she said to me…people in your world have the same faces with people in this world, with different attitudes..."

"_Really?? Some didn't change after all…just like you…"_

"Hey are you listening to me?!"

"Ye--yes…go ahead…"

"Based on your story, your other self already died" she paused thinking, "…and you hold the key to open and close this world and another world…"

"Wa-wait a minute…what does that mean? _I hold the key?"_

"Gah…you don't understand huh?" Eva scratches her head in frustration, "I don't know why and how, but you hold the key…just…"

"Hey…hey what are you doing…"

Eva suddenly grabs Setsuna's collar and took off her clothes that shows Setsuna's shoulder.

"Like I thought…that tattoo…" Eva releases her grip, while Setsuna sweat dropped, "Your body is the key…but looks like you cannot activate it well…"

Setsuna's jaw drops to the ground, she looks at her tattoo (the tattoo shape is wings^^)

"Ke-Key?!! A-are you kidding with me? I mean…" Setsuna is suddenly really confuse now.

"Then listen to me…this is not a dream world, looks like someone want to take advantage of this situation. You have to find your way back home…" Eva looked around, "We should keep going, don't make that face…c'mon we're already late…"

Setsuna starts to stand up but she was really confused now, she unleashed her wings and starts to fly again.

"Listen…one day you will find a person that will explain it to you…" Eva slaps Setsuna on the back

"Wha-what are you doing….!" Setsuna almost lets her grip from Eva go.

"I was just kidding around and now you make your confuse face to me…" Eva laugh make Setsuna piss off, "Hahahahahahaha….So you believe all the things that I say?"

"So you make fun of me?" Setsuna scrunches her eyebrow together, "I shouldn't listen to you…"

Eva stops laughing, "It's up to you, but I can make sure you will meet with _**her**_, she will explain it to you…well I think we're already in the Mist Forest border".

Setsuna flew down once again. Now she understands why they called it Mist Forest. The forest gives off a creepy feeling and the path cannot be seen, because the mist that cover the forest.

"Draw your weapon…" Eva sounds aware, Setsuna no need to wait to draw her sword, because suddenly lots of big monster attack both of them.

"_Shinmeiryuu Hien Battou Kasumi-kiri"_

The monster fall before evaporates into dust.

"Whoa…nice techniques…then I don't need to worry. Let's go…" Eva smirks and then walks away.

"Am I a baby sitter?" Setsuna whispered but Eva heard that.

"Say it once more and I'll leave you alone to look for the cure…"

"S-sorry…"

Setsuna then follows Evangeline through the forest. They walk for almost two hours until they arrive into an ancient building. They entered it, dodge the traps and then Eva plucks off a pink flower from the floor in the middle of the building.

"That's it?! The cure is this pink flower?" Setsuna asked surprisingly. For the long journey they had to endure, all it was for was a… pink flower.

"Yes…Well, this is the only place where we can found this _Raz-flower_ lets go back…it's better for us to fly tonig--"

Evangeline didn't finish her word, Setsuna also aware. There is an odd feeling in the air, and that's true. Suddenly a hooded girl appears in the front of them, she looks older by two or three years then Setsuna. Suddenly, the girl revealed a _very _big sword and starts to attack both of them.

Setsuna held the attack off, but the weight of the sword made her fall back. She didn't attack Evangeline, so Eva decided to look and do nothing. Setsuna was pushed into a corner when the girl attacks again, _"What is Eva thinking about…did she decide to leave me fighting alone?!" _She tries to dodge, but unfortunately the swords hit her shoulder, and revealed her tattoo. The girl suddenly stops attacking and jumps backward.

"Finally…I found you…the chosen one…" the girl whispered but can be heard, "nice to meet you…and we will meet again…"

With that she leave Setsuna who look at Eva, confused.

"Are you alright…" Evangeline came close to Setsuna and examines the wound. "The cut isn't deep…by tomorrow it will heal…"

"Who…is that girl?" Setsuna getting curious

"I don't know either" she answer with odd tone "…I think you should be careful from now on…" Evangeline wrap Setsuna wound, "Done…and can you fly tonight?"

-------------

"They haven't come back yet?" Asuna walk from the end of the room to the other room, "Wake up you moron…"

Asuna suddenly kick Negi who fall asleep, "Wha-what…" Negi opens his eyes in alert. "Is there something wrong? How about Konoka-san?"

"Uhhhh…." Asuna grabs Negi collar, "Konoka is fine, Chacamaru is taking care of her now. But Eva and Setsu haven't back yet!!"

"But-but all we can do just waiting for them…" Negi started to sweatdrop, "Asuna-san, take a rest for a while…"

"But… I'm worried about both of them…" Asuna release her hold of Negi's collar. "I can't wait anymore….WAAAAA…." Suddenly two person fall from the roof in the front of her and making Negi fall from his seat.

"Big bird? I mean…SETSUNA…EVA….What happen…!" Asuna got close to Setsuna and help her to stand, while Negi help Evangeline to wake up also.

"Don't ask…" Evangeline stands up, "Just help her with her wound…I'll work with the cure for Konoka…" with that, she's gone to Konoka room.

Asuna looks at Setsuna's pale face, "What happen to you…" Asuna examine Setsuna wound, "Just tell me what happen…and where did you get this wound"

_Flashback (Note: Eva can fly but she too lazy to use her power (- -,)_

_Setsuna carry Eva with bridal style fly through the forest. Both of them kept silent and finally Eva broke the silence._

"_We're almost near…that's the house…and I need payment for this…"_

"_Payment?? Well if you're asking about money I don't ha--"_

"_No need to…all I need…is…" Eva smiled wickedly, she can't hold the tempting feeling anymore. Al along the way, she smelled Setsuna's blood and now she bloody thirsty. "I just want to taste your blood…just a bit…"_

_Setsuna almost lost her grip when she heard her request, "Wha-what…but-but…"_

"_Just a bit…I promise…it won't hurt one bit…" Eva smirked, "or I will not make a cure…"_

"_Okay…but just a bit…"_

"_Itadakimasu…" Eva then bit Setsuna's neck and drank her blood._

_Setsuna who got substantively tired and started to feel dizzy and the result of it is… both of them smack the roof of the house making Asuna and Negi surprised._

_End flashback_

Asuna and Negi jaw dropped when they heard the whole story (from the woman who attack them to Eva biting her)

"Why in the hell you let her bite you!!!" Asuna's face turns red from anger.

"Uh...well…that's okay Asuna, it just a small amount of blood…"

"Well if that the case then you should take a rest now…" Negi nods.

"But how about Kono-chan?"

"You're really worried about her huh? Well don't worry…I'll keep an eye tonight…"

Asuna starts to laugh, "Just take a rest for tonight…you must be tired…"

Setsuna shook her head. Asuna lead her into a bed room, and when she felt the pillow, she falls fast asleep. She dreamt about the woman who attacked her earlier. The woman looks familiar, she also dreamt about her sister and it's a real nightmare for her.

Setsuna opens her eyes so suddenly, and look at a pair of worried brown eye so close to her.

"AHHHHHHHHH…….." She suddenly jump backward and "Thud…" She falls head first on the floor.

"Secchan…are you alright??...I'm sorry…I don't mean it…" Konoka rushes to her

"I'm alright…" Setsuna wake up and she think that she can see bird flying around her head, "And how about you…are you feel better now?"

"Yes…and thank you for looking for a cure for me…" Konoka smiled kindly to her, making Setsuna blush hard.

"Well…that's…" She tried to find the right word, "Oh…and why are you in my room?"

"I'm sorry, but…Eva said that you're hurt because of me, so I'm healing your wounds" Setsuna then notice her wound is gone, "And uh…I heard you talking in your dream…about your sister…"

"Oh, thank…thank you for healing me…" Setsuna bows, "and uh…"

Setsuna and Konoka stare at each other blushing, until Asuna came into the room.

"Hey! Ah good you're already awake…and why are both of your face red as a tomato?" She notices that something awkward must've happened between before she entered the room, "Gah…forget it…by the way Eva wants to meet us…she want to talking about our next move…"

Asuna walks out the bedroom, while Konoka giggles at Setsuna and follows Asuna downstairs. Setsuna picks up her sword and followed both of them. Setsuna's a bit surprised that everyone are waiting for her. She take a seat and listen to what Eva's going to say.

"Since everyone's here, let me explain something. First of all…Setsuna…" Eva looks at her seriously and opens a map on the table, "You have to make a journey toward South and last night I got information about the one who attacked you. She was there also…there you can found sky tower, there's a legend if you're lucky you can found a sword there. Maybe she's looking for the legendary sword, a better one since your sword that you use have cracked and it will be a disadvantage for you if you fight with that woman again…I bet you have to be very careful…"

Setsuna looks at the map, she read it carefully because she don't want to ger lost on the way there.

"And three of you…" Eva looks at Negi, Konoka and Asuna, "I suggest you go back into the palace…"

"What?! You mean, we cannot follow her on the journey?" Asuna yells surprised by the statement.

"Yes…it's _her _journey…and I suggest you didn't follow her…" Eva nods.

"I guess she's right…" Setsuna suddenly spoke, making Konoka, Asuna and Negi surprised.

"What are you talking about? We will follow you on this journey…" Asuna protested.

"But like Eva said this journey will be dangerous and I don't want to make all of you tangle with--" Setsuna stopped when Konoka suddenly stood from her seat and glared at her.

"We will go with you…" Konoka said, "And you already promised to take care of me…did you forget?"

Setsuna looked at her and started to sweat drop. She forgot about the promise. She scratches the back of her head in frustration, she looks at Eva for help but she only shrugs her shoulders.

"A-alright then…" Setsuna giving up.

"Well…if all of you are forcing to join her in this journey, then all of you have to head south. Like I said earlier…be prepared for the journey…"

"And how about you master? Did you join us in this journey?" Negi ask Eva who looks at him with odd face

"No…I have business to take care of…" Eva glances at them, "I'll train all of you in my magic cottage. It will help you all in the journey, but before that since Negi already had a partner now your turn Konoka to make…_**pacti**_**o**_" _

Listen to the pactio word made Setsuna blush so hard, making everyone in the room stare at her.

"Well…I already made the magic circle for the contract…" Eva smile awkwardly.

"_When did she do that?"_ Setsuna realize the magic circle under her feet, and now she feels her spine run cold, but her face is hot.

"Well…just like your promise…" Konoka gets near to her, she also blushes but kept smiling. Behind her Setsuna can hear Asuna and Negi trying to disguise their laughter.

"What are you waiting for?" Eva broke the silent.

"But--" Konoka already captures her lips. Her eyes grows wide in shock because it was her first kiss. She closes her eyes and in vaguely heard Eva, "Pactio…"

They kept their lips locked together, until Evangeline cough, "Ehh…how long are you two gonna to kiss? The card contract is already done…"

Setsuna opens her eyes in shock and broke the kiss immediately. Her face became red like a boiled lobster. She glances over at Konoka that is also flushed.

"Here's your card…" Eva hands the card to Setsuna, "Now follow me to my resort, one day in normal time is enough for all of you to train for the journey…I'll train all of you, especially you Setsuna…_I'll train you partly from them_".

------------------------------

Me: done….*throw hands in the air*…ne asu-….

Setsuna: *hold her yuunagi* im going to kill you now…

Me: n-n-no…I mean wa-wait…on this chapter you make pa-pactio with kono-chan..and…kono-chan? Help me this time?

Konoka: sure…*smile evily*

Me: *damn asuna she already rune away…* eeeehhh…

Konoka: secchan….maybe you can…

Me: TSUKI-CHAN….*pointed out of the window*

Setsuna/Konoka: where? *looking away*

Setsuna: she's not….ah…waitttttt……….*chasing me through the window*

Konoka: uhm….since I leave alone here…see y guys….ah special thanxz for : _**paeya01**_thanks a lot….


	5. The dreams that become reality!

Me: chapter 5.....^^ it's been a while XD

Setsuna: what's with your face...

Me:...uhm...c-corner of review....*ignore setsuna*

**LOL: **Yup...i play chrono cross but just half of the game....so this will be a bit different from now on ^^

**Kirstie Anne: **thank you very much XD

**Lance58: **i love the pactio scene XD

**Negima fans!?: **^^b

**Rin: **yes,eva chan is...*DUAK!!!*

Evangeline: sorry..the author is unavailable now...so lets continue to the story....

Konoka: s-secchan....let's go to date...

Setsuna: s-sure...

Asuna: im looking for negi....*run away*

Me: ....don't leaveeeee meeeee.......

Chapter 5: The dreams that become reality?!!

After hours and hours of hell training in Evangeline resort and saying goodbye to Evangeline and Chachamaru, The party started their journey to the South. The journey is not easy, they walked about 3 weeks but they have fun on the journey, they took a long well deserved break in the night and talked about themselves to get to know each other. Setsuna was wondering if she should tell them about her past, but finally she decided to tell to them.

"So your sister is human? Sorry I mean…you carry half human blood and she is pure human?? And she's suddenly disappeared and left you alone?" Asuna couldn't hold her tongue to ask.

Setsuna shook her head, pain could be seen in her eyes but no one notice it except for Konoka, "Yeah, she disappeared a few years ago…she's the only one in my family after my tribe abandoned me…she's the one who tought me about the shinmeiryuu technique…"

Konoka leaned on Setsunas shoulder making the raven haired girl blush. Asuna and Negi looked each other, as they tried to absorb the story.

"Uhm…lets rest now…we still have to continue our journey…" Asuna broke the silence, "and don't worry Setsu…you have us…we wont leave you alone"

Setsuna looked at Asuna with very thankful face, "Thank you Asuna…" Setsuna smiled to her, Asuna stands and picks up Negi who is already sleep

"Nah, no need to say it…I'm going to sleep…"She groans and puts her partner on her back her partner, she looks at Setsuna and smiles again, "We are best friend now and don't think that you alone anymore…except for her…she's more of that best friend I think…"

She laughs and runs to the tent leaving the other two blushing very hard. In five minutes they could hear Asuna voice who already fell asleep. Konoka didn't move her head from Setsuna shoulder making her petrified.

"Ne…secchan…"Konoka broke the silence.

"Yes? What is it?" Setsuna said.

"I will never leave you…" Konoka whispered slowly, as she entwined their fingers together making Setsuna blush more.

"But…I'm not an ordinary human…I'm a half de…"

Konoka kisses Setsuna before she could finish her words making Setsuna almost faint

"Never say that again…please…" Konoka look into Setsunas eyes and smileed, "I will never ever leave you alone…"

"Kono-chan I…I will never leave you to…" She leaned over and kisses Konoka softly, "I promise"

Konoka smiled and embraced Setsuna, making the raven haired girl petrified again and she realized that Konoka had fallen asleep on her chest. She looked at the camp fire for a moment; her feelings were not good as she thought about the jorney.

"_I hope nothing bad going to happen…_"

The sky tower

Finally after three days of walking from the near city and encountering demons they found the tower that Eva said before they left. The tower is really high and needed a few days to reach the top, all of them dropped their jaws as they saw the tower, there's no sign of life there but they have to be careful since everyone feels creepy. Setsuna looks at the tower, she feels something strange about this tower just like she has been here before. The tower is _very big and tall _making them think that the tower reaches the sky_,_ the top of the tower seems so small and they can see dark clouds surrounding it, the tower has six different entrances and the stairs lead into different room and each room lead into more rooms with different decoration (I should rename this tower with Puzzle tower (^^)). As they walked inside (they choose the northwest doors) they found a scroll with ancient writing.

"Whoaaa….look at this…" Negi screamed excitedly and tried to read the writing but it's useless, "I…can't read it…"

"Then there's no need to…let's go…" Asuna get pissed and then grabs Negi's collar and draged him away.

"Asuna wait…ne sec…secchan?" Konoka looks at Setsuna who didn't pay attention, her attention focus on the writing and didn't care about her surroundings. Asuna who was aware about the situation, she turns back and looks at Setsuna and then at Konoka.

"Setsu…can you read the writing?" Asuna asked carefully and then waved her hand in front of Setsunas face, "Setsu…na?"

"Huh??? Wha…what…what?" Setsuna said looking shocked.

"Secchan…we call you for about five minutes but you didn't reply…" Konoka looked at her with a worried face

"Well…can you read the writing?" Asuna asked raising her eyebrow.

"Hah??" Setsuna shook her head, "I can't read it…I was just amazeed with the writing…uhn…let's keep going…"

As Setsuna walked away, Konoka felt something wrong with her but she kept quiet.

"_I can read it…sorry everyone…" _Setsuna thought and starts to follow Asuna.

To reach the top of the tower wasn't easy; they lost their way and had to encounter lots of traps because of Asuna who acted like a tour guide.

"Well we have…to rest here…" Setsuna examines the small room that they found, all of them were really exhausted.

"It's a good idea…" Asuna threw her bag, exhausted and lied down on her sleeping bag.

"Well…let me prepare dinner for us…" Konoka try her best to clean the place and then started to cook with the help of Negi.

Setsuna sets the fire to light up the room, put a couple of safety charms around their surroundings and then went to sit in front of the fire. All of them agreed not to set up the tent and they will sleep in the sleeping bag.

"_The writing on the wall…what does it means?" _Setsuna closes her eyes and leans against the wall, "_If you read this writing, that's mean you close to me…time realm…the fate you encounter…I'll give you answer…and…the…"_

"Secchan?" Konoka squats in the front of Setsuna

"Ko-kono-chan?" Setsuna blushed when she realizes that Konoka's face was just an inch away from her face.

"Are you alright?" Konoka withdrew her forehead from Setsuna, "I guess your alright…I think you had a fever when you started to act strange…"

"I…I'm alright…" Setsuna smiled to convince her, "I'm sorry…I just…uh…rest for a while"

"Well if that's the case…let's eat dinner…" Konoka jumped enthusiastically.

After dinner they decide to sleep earlier, everyone fast asleep except Setsuna. She looks at the ceiling thinking. She looks at Konoka who looked back at her

"y-you haven't slept yet?" She said shocked.

"No…I can't sleep yet…"

"You should rest…tomorrow is a long journey…expecially if Asuna is going to guide us to the top of the tower…"

"Ha..ha..ha…Secchan…if she heard you she's going to kill you…" Konoka giggles, "Ne, secchan…"

"Hm??? What is it Kono-chan?"

"Can…I…sleep while hugging you?"

Setsuna stared as her eyes widened, she starts to blush uncontrollably, she swallows hard but she finally nods her head in silence.

"Thank you…" Konoka didn't wait any longer and then put her head on Setsuna's chest as she heard the beating of her heart, "I got…a nightmare about you…ne secchan…promise me do not leave me please?"

Setsuna stood still before she put her arm around Konoka's shoulder. She kisses Konoka's forehead. Konoka can't hold her eyes open, she really wants to hear Setsuna answer, but before she could she fell asleep, indistinctly she can hear Setsunas voice saying," I promise…"

"UWAAAAAAAAA………….." Setsuna woke up so suddenly make all of them wake in surprise.

"What!! Enemy?" Asuna jumped while activating her pactio card, while Negi was trying to find his glasses and Konoka hit her head on the hard floor (She use Setsuna chest as pillow (^^,).

"Se-secchan what happen?" Konoka rubbed her bump, "Ne..secc…"

Setsuna look at her with worried eyes, suddenly she jumps while hold her sword.

"A-Asuna…Negi…Please take care of Konoka…" Setsuna ran out of the room, "Just wait here and don't go anywhere…I'll be back…"

"Wait…secchan…" Konoka grab her stuff and then ran out to follow Setsuna.

"Hey…wait, what happen?!" Asuna jumps also and ran to follow Konoka and Setsuna. Asuna and Negi finally caught up to Konoka who was trying to open the locked door not far from the room that they had used to rest.

"What happen?? Why did both of you suddenly run away from the room? And where is she?" said Asuna getting angry, "Explain it to me!"

"Asuna….listen…I don't know, Secchan suddenly woke up and then ran out from the room…" Konoka said looking flustered, "She ran in this direction and then locked the door…I don't know what's happening…but I got a really bad feeling about this…."

Asuna and Negi looked at each other, both of them still confused but Negi came up with an idea.

"Then we should follow her…Asuna can you break this door with your sword?"

"I'll try…Adeat!" Asuna summoned her card and she swings her sword toward the door, "Uryaaaa….." she yelled and the door suddenly smashed into pieces, "let's go…" She yelled and then ran hoping that she can find her friend.

Setsuna POV

"Which way?" I looked at the doors in front of me, "which way…" I ran to the north east door. I ran along the corridor, while trying to forget about the dream that I had before. Now I remember the dream and I hope that Kono-chan and the others didn't follow me. If they do then they will be dead for sure…in my hand. I grip the sword tighter. Why did I not realize it before, this tower…the tower in my dream where I…killed kono-chan…I don't want it to happen…Kono-chan, Asuna…Negi…please don't follow me. I stopped in front of a door, as I opened it slowly and facing the woman with the hood who attacked me when I was looking for the cure for Konoka. "I wait you at the top of this tower…" She said and then was gone. I unleash my wings and then flew through the window; the faster way to the top of the tower is flying.

Normal POV

"Which way? Which way...!" Asuna look at more doors that they encountered, this is the third time they encounter a branched door. "Then we separate here…it's better and faster to find her this way…Konoka you take the north door and Negi the east while I take this door…" Konoka and Negi looked each other and then nodded.

Meanwhile on the roof of the tower, Setsuna was fighting with the hooded woman. It's a difficult fight; both of them are injured and unfortunately for Setsuna her sword broke in the middle.

"_Shinmeiryuu __Raimeiken Ni-no-Tachi_" Setsuna attack again but the woman dodges the attack, "Who are you? And what do you want with me?"

"Oh…I'm sorry that I didn't introduce my self before…." The women released her hood and grinned, she puts her sword down but is still aware, "my name is Terra…I'm a mage and a swordsman just like you…_thunder bold"_ she attack Setsuna so suddenly with thunder magic but Setsuna manages to dodge it.

"Good job…looks like this will take a while…" She grinned, "and the reason why I attack you is because I need the key…I mean…I need your body…yes your body…your body is the key to join this world and your world…_triple thunder bold…" _she attack again, this time she manage to hit Setsuna. She moved very fast grabbing Setsuna's neck and pushing her to the floor while tossing Setsuna's sword away and then putting a spell that made Setsuna paralyzed, "well…well…I will give you the reasons before I kill you…I'm a friend of your beloved sister…she came to this world just like you, and we were on journeys together until I found an old script in this tower…that script…" the girl wave her hand and start to draw a big magic circle on the floor with Setsuna in the middle of the circle.

"That script explains that if I use the key…the key to join the world…I will be strong enough to become the ruler of the two worlds…" She picks up Setsuna's sword and drew it closer to her, "I can't explain any longer…"

"You…what will you do…" Setsuna stared to feel shock, pain and anger as she heard the story, "You…Lie to me…"

"No...I didn't lie…" She grabs Setsuna's collar making her stand, Setsuna tied to move but she can't because the spell is too strong, "If you don't believe me…ask your sister at the _other world…_"

"YOU KILLED MY SISTER?!" Setsuna said shocked as she felt her demon blood start to boil, "I WILL KILL YOU….!!" She shouts and transforms into her demon shape. Her white wings opened wide and then she started to attack with her claws piercing the shoulder of Terra.

"Demon transform…" Terra grinned in pain, "It's too late…._spell activated, the bound to swap the body.._"

Setsuna pulls out her claws and with horrified look in her face she look down on the floor, the spell had already started to activate, and what make her feel horrified is Konoka suddenly appearing from one of the doors.

"KONO-CHAN….GET OUT FROM HERE!!!" She yells while a very bright beam blinds her eyes.

"SECCHAN…" Konoka also screamed when she had to close and cover her eyes from the lights, there's a big sound of an explosion and the floor starts to vibrate.

Setsuna felt dizzy and her shoulder is really hurt, "uh…" She realizes that she was lying on the floor, she wakes up slowly and look at Konoka who os also lying on the floor.

"Well I guess the spell worked…" She heard Terra voice, "oh, so you're still alive huh? Well let's see…I will let her kill you…"

Setsuna look at the source of the voice and she stood shocked, it was her body with Terra voice but something was wrong her wings were brown and her eyes are yellow , they swapped bodies and Terra looked at her with a grin.

"You…" Setsuna tried to attack Terra but she could not move because the pain in her shoulder.

"Ah…If I were you I will run away from here…" Terra look at Konoka who start to regain consciousness, "Well…well…let's see…"

(Note: 'Setsuna' is Terra, and 'Terra' is Setsuna, they swapped their bodies…)

She walked over and then squats in the front of Konoka, "Konoka, are you alright?" 'Setsuna' helps Konoka to standup.

"I'm alright…what happen secchan?" She ask confuse when she look at 'Setsuna' who has brown wings.

"Well, she did a spell and tried to kill me…but something went wrong…she failed and mad my wings change to the color to brown…" she grinned but Konoka didn't notice it, "would you help me beat her?"

Konoka look at 'Terra' who was trying to stand up while hold her bleeding shoulder, 'Terra' shook her head in pain.

"You…hurt secchan…and I won't forgive you…" Konoka attacked her with her magic spells and blew 'Terra' into the wall and saw her cough some blood.

"Ko-kono-chan…" 'Terra whispered slowly, "she's not me…"

"What?!...I don't believe you…and don't call me kono-chan…I don't even know you." Konoka raise her hand to attack again but something was holding her back.

"What's wrong Konoka? Why didn't you finish her off?" 'Setsuna' came closer to her.

"What did you call me?" Konoka looks at 'Setsuna' with an odd face.

"What? Is there something wrong Konoka?" 'Setsuna' grinned

"No…secchan you have never called me Konoka since…who are you?" Konoka took a step back

"It's me…_Setsuna_…"She said getting closer to Konoka, "Well…I tell you…this Setsuna's body but I'm not _Setsuna_" and with that she stabbs Konoka in the stomach with Setsuna's broken sword and let the brown haired girl fall on to the floor bleeding.

"NOOOOOOOO………….." 'Terra' screams and attacks 'Setsuna', but 'Setsuna' is faster than her, she uses the sword that she uses to stab Konoka to stab 'Terra' right on the chest.

"Kono-chan…" she coughed some blood and then fell on to the floor before everything turned black.

Me: end of chapter 5...,uhmm...*looking at eva*

Evangeline: hmmm....

Me: .........d-dont forget to review....and see y next chapter ^^

Evangeline: ey how bout the other fanfic...

Me: still on progress....*close the door*


	6. my sister and the truth!

Me: uhm….*look at setsuna and konoka*….im sorry…

Konoka: don't worry ^_^ im not really mad at you after all…

Setsuna: you already-

Me: Rrrrrrrr…then c-corner of review…

**Setchan-1995: **alright ^_^ ill do my best not to make the reader wait too long

**BatterieszX**: thank you… m(_ _)m i like to update faster as long as can, coz I know how inconvenience to waiting ^^V..

**Rin:** I want to …*look at setsuna* ..pstt…just wait for next chapter for some kick….

Setsuna: hey, what are you talking about?! *look at the author*

Me: oh..n…nothing *look away*

**ShadowCub: **answer ^_^: yes, make a new friend at the other world make it harder for her to get back to the real world especially when she meet with…just read this chapter ^_^b and yes, just re-read the story again….there are two asuna, kaede and others…and for konoka…konoka…*look at konoka this time* pssttt….the answer will be on the last chapter ^_^b

Konoka: ^_^?

**Lance58: **here the next chapter…hahahaha, do I have to? Then just wait for ….

Me:ahhhh…let's start the story shall we ^_^

Disclaimer: do not own negima…if I do maybe…*look at setsuna and konoka*..they will kill me for sure ^_^

Chapter 6: My sister?! And the truth

"Secchan…no…" Konoka looked horrified when she saw the sword pierces in "Terra' body.

"This way….hurry up!!!" all of them heard a familiar voice.

"Hmm…another back up huh?" 'Setsuna' looked at the doorway and wasn't aware that Konoka activate her magic and healed her self

"Ah…Setsuna…what's wrong with your wings…never mind…ah did you beat her?" Asuna came to the room and look at the unconscious 'Terra', "good job…Konoka what happened to you…" Asuna said with a shocked expression as she saw Konoka soaked with blood.

"Asuna! She's not Setsuna!!!" Konoka warns Asuna.

"What…?! What are you talking about?" said a surprised Asuna.

"What she said is right stupid…_Nivis Tempestas Obscurans__"_ Evangeline attacks 'Setsuna' while Chachamaru appears with Negi and Nodoka who opened her mind reading book.

"No…wait Eva…your going to hurt Setsuna…" Konoka shook her head in panic.

"She's right…" 'Setsuna' grinned, "but…unfortunately…she will not get her body anymore…_darkness realm opens the door of your way_"

'Setsuna' raised her hand up and suddenly a black hole open behind her.

"S-She's going to throw Setsuna in that hole…" Nodoka speak suddenly while open her book.

"No…Secchan…" Konoka rushes to the unconscious 'Terra's body but it's already too late, 'Setsuna' pulled the unconscious body to the black hole and the hole suddenly disappeared.

"My job is done here…" 'Setsuna' grinned, "Let's see if I can use these wings…" with that she runs to the window and flew away.

"Master…do I have to chase her?" Chachamaru ask Evangeline who look so depressed.

"No need to…it's already too late" Eva shook her head.

"Secchan…" Konoka whispered before she fainted.

"Konoka…!!!" Asuna jumped and caught her friend before she hit the floor.

"Konoka…you're awake…how are your feeling?" Asuna looked at her friend that woke up slowly.

"How…Long have I been pass out?" Konoka look around the room, Evangeline was talking seriously with Negi, Chachamaru and new girl that she haven't seen before were in the corner.

"Three days…we're in a nearby city right now…" Asuna still looked at her worried, but she didn't want to say it, "You should rest again…your wound has already healed but…"

"I'm fine now…" Konoka smiled a little, "and…."

"We're working to find her now…" Asuna can read Konoka mind, "Listen…uh…we need more time to do this…and when we are done I will tell you…now get rest…okay?"

Konoka open her mouth to tell something but she cancels it. She felt tired from using her magic to heal herself; her mind was full with what was happen earlier.

"Ey…you should listen to her…or are you going to make all of us damn worried" Evangeline crossed her hands, "we are working to find her now so don't worry about it…and don't worry, she will not die that easily.."

Konoka looks at Asuna, she knows that her childhood friend will be more worried if she pushes herself now. "Okay…I'll rest" Konoka laid again on the bed, "_secchan please be safe…"_ she thought and then fall asleep.

(Setsuna here still trapped on terra body)

Setsuna groaned when she felt pain all over her body, she opens her eyes in a blurred vision.

"Ah…you woke up already…" a familiar voice making her aware and raised her hand to reach the throat of the speaker.

"Ka…Kaede…" Setsuna tried to hold the pain in, "Where am I and what are you doing here…"

"I'm not your enemy…and can you release your grip-de gozaru? I'm sorry that I attack you that day" Kaede looks at Setsuna to try to convince her, "and I don't know how you know my name but I believed that Terra attacked you and she is using your body before you were dumped here…"

Setsuna released her grip not because she believes what the narrow eyed girl said to her but because she can't hold the pain anymore.

"Your wound…it's open again…" Kaede pushes Setsuna slowly to the bed, and examines the bandage that wraps Setsuna wounds.

"Wh…where am I?" Setsuna said coughing because of her dry throat.

"A safe place…don't worry…" Kaede takes a glass of water from a small desk beside the bed and helped her to drink, "you should rest for a while…someone wants to meet you…if you want an explanation…and I bet you want it…"

"How long have I been here?" Setsuna moves a bit to make her self comfortable, she look at the reflection of the glass,_ "I am still trapped in this body…I hope kono-chan is alright…"_

"A week…you slept for a week already, you lost a lot of blood and we thought we were going to lose you when we found you…" Kaede replaces Setsuna bandages, "I guess you slept again…about your body…I mean your real body…_she_ can manage it…you can turn back to your body…and if you have another question keep it…when you feel well…I'll bring you to meet _her"_.

Setsuna can't believe what she heard; she was even more and more confuse about what had happened now, she wanted to ask lots of questions but her mind can't be focused. She started to feel dizzy and fell asleep.

Setsuna woke up, now she is feeling a lot better after she toke a quick rest. Kaede entered the room and when she saw Setsuna awake, she nodded.

"how are your feeling now de gozaru?" She asked.

"A little better…" Setsuna replied, "And…where am I?"

"Well you already ask earlier but all I know is that this place is time realm…I don't know for sure…"

"Eh??...and how come you're stuck here?"

"Long story…well I tell you. I'm a ninja and work for anyone who hire me, "She start to explain, "I work for you…I mean I work for Terra, she's the one who told me to attack you when you came to this word…and when she told me about her planning to compress this world and another world I disagreed with her planning and then she threw me into a black hole…and then someone saved me and told me to search for you…"

"And…" Setsuna scratches her head as she was so confused.

"You were fighting with Terra and she switched your body with hers…she threw you in to the black hole but I managed to drag you from there and came to this time realm…I can get out from the black hole but I'm trapped here"

"_Time realm, another world, my world…and what will happen to me now?" _Setsuna thought.

"Well…_someone _wants to meet you now…" Kaede look at Setsuna, "she said she can help you and me to get out from this time realm…"

Setsuna nodded as she started to stand to follow Kaede out from the room that she slept in before. Setsuna lookied around, she sweat dropped when she look at her surrounding. There's a different view that represent elements. She can see a sea, forest, desert, and a black hole, and only one path from her room to an ancient building. When they entered the building Setsuna decide to ask something from Kaede.

"Kaede-san can I ask you something?"

"Yes sure, go ahead…"

"How long have you been here? And you're alone here?"

"Yes, the twins that helped me to attack you, I have sent them home before they got more involved with this matter… I don't know for sure how long I've been here, when I ask _her _the same thing…she said that time realm is different with the real world….a week here is an hour there…"

Setsuna's jaw dropped when she heard that, "_then how long have I been here?"_

"Here we are…there _she _is…the one who want to meet you…"

Setsuna look at the direction that Kaede showed her. She was shocked when she saw the girl who was wearing the same clothes before she disappeared.

"M-motoko-nee-chan…" Setsuna said very shocked, she didn't expect that she will meet her sister here.

"Setsuna…glad I can meet you again" Motoko smiled to her sister, "it's quiet strange to see you in that body but come closer to me..."

Setsuna nodded and then jumped to hug her sister, she didn't care about her wounds that started to bleed again as long as she's with her sister.

"How's your wounds?? I was really worried when I thought you were dead" Motoko looked at her sister

"I'm fine…thanks to Kaede-san…she toke care of me…"

"Nah…no need to…Motoko-san you helped me from the black hole so this all I do…"

"And where actually am I?"

"Take a seat both of you…I will explain everything…"

Setsuna nodded and then sat on the floor while Kaede blinked her eyes in confusion but she decided to take a seat to hear the whole story.

Motoko took a deep breath before she starts to explain, "This is started when both of us were little kids, and I found a sacred stone and then read it. The stone reveal a secret about this world, another world. I tried to translate it and ended with a spell, I try to cast the spell to open the door for this world and another world and maybe I shouldn't have done it…the spell needed an activate key…" she stopped and looks at Setsuna.

"The key…is it me?" Setsuna sweat dropped, "how come the key is me?"

"That's my fault…" Motoko continued, "when the tribe decided to kill you…because of your white wings, I casted the spell on your body and then sent you here…to the other world…"  
"W-wha…what?" Setsuna said shocked.

"Let me continue the story…" Motoko look at Setsuna trying to calm her sister, "after I sent you here, I manage to run away from the tribes and then came again to this world to find you…I was impressed that I sent you here when you were only one year old, and you already grew into a little girl…at five years old and you made friend with a red haired girl…Asuna…I meet also with 'Terra' she found also a secret about this world and another world…yes the one who changed her body with you…I thought she was a nice person, she help me to open the gate between this world and another world so we can get back home…I made a fake tomb because I don't want your friend curious that you suddenly disappeared because you don't belong here…I erased your memory about this world and raised you at Shinmeiryuu school…"

"I don't understand…" Kaede said as she scratches her head sheepishly.

"So…well…uh…" Setsuna gulped but she can't find the right words to utter

"I don't know if it's only coincidental but…everyone that I know they also belong to this world…I also have a person that have the same face with me…except you…maybe that's the reason why when I cast the spell to your body it was working…" Motoko looked at her sister who turns pale, "are you alright Setsuna?"

"Ye-yes…I'm alright…" Setsuna reply, "and…who actually is terra? And can I get my body back? And where am I?"

Motoko looked at her sister and to Kaede

"Terra…she was my first friend when I came to this world, like I said earlier….she helped me to open the gate between this world and our world…but a few years ago…" She paused, "do you remember when I suddenly disappeared from our world?"

"Yes…you didn't say anything and then you were gone…" Setsuna nodded, "I thought you…" Setsuna looks away

"I'm sorry Setsuna…" Motoko whispered slowly

"And…uh…can you tell me what was happen actually? I mean what is she planning about?" Kaede broke the silence, "…and can she get her body back? And can I get out from here?"

"She's planning to compress this world and my world to create one world where she can reign over…and with that she needs Setsuna's body to accomplish her mission…" Motoko explain, "she looked for Setsuna and I found out about her plan after I encounter her…I managed to defeat her when we battled…but for the repayment…" she look away, "well…Setsuna you can't get your body back…but we can work for it…but if it went wrong you can die…"

Setsuna gulped and look at Kaede who look back at her.

"I'll do it…whatever it cost…" Setsuna look at her sister, "and can we make it fast? I'm worried about my friends…"

Motoko look at her sister and giggle, "looks like you found someone that you can protect with all of you life...I'm sorry that I couldn't help you when you were fighting with Terra and its turn like this…"

Setsuna blushed deeper but she tries to hide it.

"Well don't worry…this time realm is different with the other world…well Setsuna…first of all I want you to cure your self first…after that I will train you…and Kaede…I will teach you too…and can you help my sister to prevent Terra from compressing this world with other world?"

Kaede and Setsuna nodded at the same time, but Setsuna realized something.

"And how bout you Motoko nee-chan? Can you go with us? Back to our world?" Setsuna look at her sister, she wanted Motoko back with her to their world after they were separate for a few years.

"….I'm sorry Setsuna…I can't…" Motoko shook her head, "I can't go back anymore…"

"Why?...don't you want to go back with me?"

"Off course I want to…but I cant…don't you get it…I…when you get your body back…and both of you find a way out from here…this world will be gone…"

"Wha…but…one-chan you can't do it…" Setsuna look at her sister unbelievable

"Listen…the price that I have to pay when I encounter Terra is my life…I found another way to keep alive until this day just to meet you…" Motoko pull her sister in her embrace, "I'm sorry…I can't go back with you…"

Setsuna shook her head in her sister shoulder, she start to cry because she never expected that this was going to happen.

"Kaede can I get a little time with my sister?"

"Sure…" Kaede nodded and then left.

"Ne…Setsuna…" Motoko pull away her sister, "listen to me…I just want the best for you…even if I can't go with you…I will always be with you…"

"But Motoko nee-chan"

"Well your not alone anymore I think, didn't your friend promised to be with you? And…the brown haired girl…she really special to you right?"

"Ho…how did you know it?" Setsuna blush hard, "I…never told about them to you…"

"I know it…this realm…even tough I can't get out from here…sometimes I can see what is happening in the outside world…your feelings for her…well don't worry, she's fine…." Motoko giggle when she looks at her worried sister, "now take a rest before we start the training…I want to see you in your real body not her…"

Me: im out for a while....

Setsuna: what?! where are you goin'?!

Me: c-class...i have to study you know

Konoka: but you havent finished yet...

Me: im done for today....*run away*

Asuna: just force her to upload next chapter or sent her pm then she will upload the next chapter...

Konoka: A-asuna?! where have you been?

Asuna: train with eva-chan = ="

Setsuna: w-well....see ya next time

Asuna: ah...wait!!!

A/n:

* terra means earth and I like the name so I put it as one of the character names, but why villain…I don't know the reason though…


	7. Rebirth

Me: T.T

Asuna: what's wrong with ya?

Me: i...finally i can upload the story...fu..fu..hahahahhahahaha

Asuna: let her alone....and...corner of review:

**Rin: errr....**

Eva: am i? *looking at the author...and...censored scene*

**Lance58: teen titans? well i dont know bout it...all i know from teen titans just raven ^^ and which part you dont understand?**

**Batterieszx: ahahahaha, your welcome, well thanks also for paeya01 for the hard work. **

**Nadeshiko: im planning to update once a week or maybe twice...well uhm...maybe 3 times a week? ill try my best to upload fast ^^  
**

Chapter 7: Rebirth

Konoka looked out of the window, Evangeline was still working on how to find where Setsuna is. Konoka walked out from the rest room and sat on the nearby tree. The place where the party decided to take a rest is a small city before deciding what to do next. After an hour she sat up and did nothing until she saw someone that make her heat skip a beat, "_secchan? It's her…" _she stands up and follows the girl until she went into a shop. Konoka decided to enter the shop when suddenly a pair of hands pulled her into an alley

"wha-what…"

"pstt…." Negi and Asuna put their hands to Konoka mouth

"what are you doing…." Konoka said as she pull their hands

"Konoka we have been following her around for two days when you were resting…she's not Setsuna…" Asuna said whispering, "She's Terra…she plans to do something terrible…"

"But…but…"

"We haven't found Setsuna-san yet…" Negi shook his head, "I know how you're feeling but right now we have to meet with Eva at the inn right now…"

"But still…she…"

"Listen…we will meet up with Eva right now…" Asuna looked at her friend with something in her mind, "we will follow her…I'm sure we can meet Setsuna for sure…"

Konoka looks at Asuna and then to Negi, "a-alright…."

"So she's in this city right now…" Eva looks at Asuna who gave a report to her, "Let's split…Negi and Nodoka…I need both of you to cover as a couple…" she pulled out a bottle of colorful candy on the table

"What?...why we have to split? And why couple?" Asuna yelled while Nodoka turned redder

"Listen…" Eva holds her anger, and ignores Asunas question "we need Nodoka ability to read her mind…and Negi…I need you to eat this candy, this will help your cover…and I need you to take care of Nodoka…"

"Hey chibi…listen to me…" Asuna said as she punched the table

Eva looks at Asuna who was really upset for now, "This isn't the right time to fight…" Konoka voice was just like ice, could be heard making Eva and Asuna look at her amazed, "Eva-chan…what your plan actually…please tell us…"

Eva looks at Konoka and grinned, "Well…this is my plan…." She look at Negi and Nodoka, "I need both of you to follow her…and take information for whatever she is planning for…and the rest of party will keep a distance from them…when needed we will help them…understand?"

Konoka nodded and looks at Asuna who scratch her head in frustration, "a monkey will not understand after all…" Eva laughs while Konoka was trying to hold Asuna back and not to hit Evangeline, "well…we have to start now or we will lose her for sure…"

_On the same time, at the time realm_

"Try again…I know you need rest but we don't have time for that now…" Motoko helped her sister to stand up, "try to focus your ki into your surrounding….I know it's not easy…"

Setsuna nods and closes her eyes, she start to focus her ki and lets her ki flow around her body

"Now try to release your ki into the magic circle that I drew…"

Setsuna opened her eyes and release her ki into the magic circle that her sister had drawn, the circle started to shine and then become one with her body.

"wh-what should I do now?" Setsuna looks at her sister, she falls onto her knees and holds the pain in her chest, "nee-chan…w-what…" she can't finish her word as she fell onto the ground lifeless

"Setsuna…I'm sorry…but I have to…" Motoko picks up her sisters body and brings it back into another part of the ancient building, she places her sister in the middle of the hall and drew blood from Setsunas lifeless body. The blood started to stream down into the floor following the hole's path on the floor, when every hole on the hall was full of blood Setsuna's body disappeared.

"The ritual is done…" Motoko walked into a big statue, the statue hands shined brightly when she got nearer, "welcome back…my little sister…" Motoko pick up a baby and walk out from the room

"Ne-negi-kun…is this okay?" Nodoka look at Negi who sat in the front of her, she felt nervous because this was just like date because of the candy turn Negi into a handsome eighteen years old

"well..as master's plan..so-so…"

"_Hey…this isn't a date…concentrate!!..._" Asuna voice rang into Negi head, "ha-hai…I'm sorry…"

Nodoka's face turned red once again when Negi ask her to open her mind reader book. Not far from their seat on the café, 'Setsuna' spoke the bartender, she speaks in low tones but Nodoka can follow the conversation. After thirty minutes 'setsuna' leaves the café, and disappears right in the front of the café.

"She's gone…" Negi rush into the door but he found nothing, Asuna, Konoka and Eva come close to him.

"So what was the result?" Asuna crossed her arms and waited for the answer

"She…she…" Nodoka said trembling, "she…ask about the forbidden tower"

"Forbidden tower? Did you read her mind about her planning in this tower?" Evas face become serious

"Sh-she plans to enter this tower and…and…"

"And what?!" Eva started to get pissed off

"She wants to compress this world with the other world so…So she can become a god…"

"WHAT?" the party yelled.

"So it's her plan…damn…let's go…we don't have any more time…tomorrow we will teleport into that tower…now get rest"

"But..but how about secchan?" Konoka look at Eva, "we have to find her first…"

"We don't have time to find her…"

"What did you say?" Asuna grabs Eva's collar, "however, we have to.."

"let me go…" she pulled Asuna hand, "and listen to me first…we don't have to find her but she _will _find us…"

"Wh-what do you mean Eva?" this time Konoka grabed her collar, "Do you know where she is? Is she still alive?"

"Argh…you guys make me crazy…" Eva said as she was get frustrated, "just prepare for tomorrow…"

"But..but…just tell…"

"She's fine…I can't tell the rest but she's fine…" Eva turns and walks away, "what a pain…"

Konoka couldn't say anything because she start to cry, "ko-konoka-chan…"Asuna hug her friend

"Asuna…she's fine…eva said she's fine"

"yeah…I'm glad she's fine…when I meet her…I'll punch her right away because she made you cry…"

"Oh no you don't…" Konoka wiped off her tears and laughs, "I'm glad she okay…"

"So…let's get some rest and beat some as-ouch….Asuna-san" Negi hiss when Asuna hit his head

"No filthy words…" Asuna yelled, "well let's get some rest…and I wonder about Setsunas face when we beat our villain..She is such a…"

"No filthy words Asuna-san…" Konoka recalled

"I'm not finish yet…nevermind…."

**************************************

Me: done with this chapter..yay..thanks for the support ^^

Asuna: cho…run…

Me: huh? Why?

Setsuna: I will kill you!!!!.....*draws yuunagi*

Me: *blocks the attack* why? I-I didn't kill you…see…you reborn and…

Setsuna: that's not the reason…

Me: eh?

Setsuna: because…you make kono-chan cry…

Me: eh?eh?eh?...*look at Konoka*…but…but…but…

Konoka: secchan…kawai….you call me kono-chan again…*tackle Setsuna*

Setsuna: k-k-o-o-ojou sama…I didn't mean to…uhmpmmm…*kiss*

Me: I'm save…well see you later…and please R&R...just one button, i wanna know what you guys thingking bout ^^*run away*

Asuna: get a room both of you…(- -)

Konoka: ah secchan…

Setsuna: …..*fainted*


	8. encounter!

Me: here we go...uhm...chapter 8 and..and...

Asuna: corner of review and let me the one who answer the review since...lets ignore the writer for now...

**Lance58: yup, demon form and next chapter yay!**

**setchan-1995: yup, it's short but thanx anyway ^^**

**Rin: uhm...yeah (sweatdroped) hey cho..eh? where is she...**

konoka: eva drag her away when she read the review...j-just continue...

**Batterieszx: then answer? read this chapter ^^ ah and notes from cho: yes, because her friend help her to edit the story. that's it...  
**

Setsuna: so let's start the story...

Asuna: where's cho?

Konoka: dont ask....

Chapter 8: encounter!

"T-this is the tower?" Asuna look at the ruined tower

"This tower…creepy…" Konoka said shivering

"Yes…this is the place…let's go…we don't have enough time…" Eva pushes the door open.

"Nee Eva…I want to ask something…" Konoka asked

"What is it….?"

"Well…uhmm…I was wondering if you know her…I mean you know Terra…and how did you know that Secchan still alive? Somewhere…"

"Hey Konoka what are you talking about?" Asuna said as she raised her eye brows.

"So you realize about it…"

"Yes…I was thinking about it last night…"

Eva stops in the middle of the journey and look at Konoka.

"So you really want to know about it…"

Konoka nodded while the other's looked each other confused.

"Let make it short…" Eva look at Konoka and the rest of the party, "Terra…I know her…"

"What?!" Asuna yelled in surprise, "ho…"

"Asuna…" Negi pull Asuna's hand to make the red haired girl quiet

"Terra and Setsuna sister, both of them are my friends…don't disturb…" Eva raise her hands to stop Asuna from asking, "I know this is strange but to make it short…Setsuna sister just like her came to this world…ran away from the tribe that abandoned her and her sister, she left Setsuna here for a few years, now you realize it Asuna…she's the little girl…your friend that you thought already died from sickness, her sister back to take her to their world…skip that…Terra, she realize about the ability to compress this world with another world…and all of you know the rest…and about Setsuna, she already met with her sister…safe or not it depends on her decision"

"I…I don't get it…you say that she…" Asuna grabbed Eva collar and pushed her into the nearest wall, "why you didn't tell it befo…"

Asuna didn't finish her words because they were surrounded by bunch of high level demons and the tower started to tremble.

"Whoa…a nice welcome huh…Adeat!!…" Asuna summoned her sword, "Well…I'm glad that she's my childhood friend and is still alive…"

"Asuna…" Konoka look puzzled

"Damn…talk later…we need to hurry…she already start the incantation…if we are late…don't want to think about it…"

"Good…you can handle your demon blood now…" Motoko praise her sister, Setsuna who was reborn as a baby has now already grew into a 14 years old girl. She already passes the trial to get her body back and trained to get a power to defeat Terra.

"Thank you nee-chan…" Setsuna said as she smiled to her sister.

"Now…before you go…" Kaede came to the room and was surprised that Setsuna was already back to her real body, "Ah Kaede…I bet you already finished your training…"

Kaede nodded, "ye…yes…I just finished your trial and come-de gozaru…"

"So…this is the last trial for both of you…" she handed a sword to Setsuna, "if both of you want to get out from this realm…beat me…if not…"

Setsuna and Kaede look each other and nod; they stand in a fight stance

"Ah…and one more thing…" Motoko start to transform into a demon form, "both of you only have 30 minutes before this place is ruined…so I suggest for both of you to beat me in hurry…"

Setsuna raise her sword, "Motoko-nee-chan…" she release her ki along with demon power and spread her white wings while her eyes turn red, "Thank you…" with that she dash and attack with full power with Kaede help.

"This demon…they wont stop?!" Asuna slashed another demon that attacked the party

"We have to dash forward…" Eva said as she raises her hand and started a spell, "on my count…"

Everyone prepared while beating the demons that come closer, a rain of sharp ice fell down from the skies and hit all of the demons make them frost

"NOW…RUN…" Eva yelled and the party started to run to achieve the top of the tower. They ran until the top of the tower and met with Terra, now she already transform into a full monster. She look at the uninvited guess who jump in surprise when they saw her, she had dirty brown wings and her face already turn into a monster faces and they even can not recognize it was Setsuna body, everything was very different now.

"Well…well…the party crasher…" terra smirked, "let's see…guess is not too late for me to play along with all of you…after all the spell will be over…"

"S-she's going to attack…." Nodoka yelled while open her book

"I know it…" Eva attack Terra with her magic but it didn't work

"Don't act alone Eva…" Asuna yelled and attack Terra, Konoka and Negi helped Asuna and Eva with their magic while Nodoka helped them to dodge the attacks from Terra

"Useless…" Terra started to laugh because all the attack didn't have any effect onto her

"Thi…this can't be…" Konoka fell onto her knees because her power was already drained

"Konoka…look out…" Asuna rush into her and pull her to dodge Terra attack

"Th-thank you Asuna…"

"c'mon…." Asuna helped Konoka to stand and dodge another attack from Terra, "Negi…." Asuna yelled when Negi fell not far from them, he got wounded on his body

"I-I'll heal you now…" Konoka unleash her powers and healed Negi in no time

"Eva…how do we defeat her?!" Asuna start to get frustrated.

"Just hope for a miracle…because I'm done…"

"What?! What are you talking about if we didn't defeat her…what would happen to us?"

"I know but…."

"So…no one can defeat me…" Terra laughs with an annoying voice, "This is the end for all of you…." Terra floats onto the air and raises her hands and starts a spell, "say bye-bye…" there's a dazzling light coming out from her hands and the floor where they were standing started to tremble.

"She's going to kill us…Negi…warp now! " Eva orders Negi to warp them anywhere he can but poor Negi he can't do it because his magic power already drained

"E-eva what should we do now?" Konoka starts to shiver.

"No need to…she's coming…"

"What?!" Konoka closed her eyes because of the bright light that was release by Terra, she waited for pain to strike her but she felt nothing, she opens her eyes slowly just to look at a white paired wings, "se-secchan?"

Setsuna looks at Konoka who gasped in surprise, Setsuna with red cat eyes and grey hair smiled to her

"I'm sorry I'm late…" she mumbled before she launched an attack to Terra, "shinmeiryuu Raimeiken Ni-no-Tachi"

Thunder lighting struck Terra who's eyes widened in surprise; the attack that Setsuna launch unexpectedly hurt her.

"You…how…" Terra eyes narrowed, "I see…that sword…Motoko…" Terra jumped backwards and spread her wings, "No matter what…I…will…win…" with that she launched into the sky, now the sky turn into a grey color and a thunder sound can be heard.

"Setsuna…she already started it…." Kaede warns Setsuna.

"Yeah I know it…." Setsuna kneeled in the front of Konoka, "Are you alright?"

"Secchan…" Konoka tackled Setsuna and hugged her tight making the half demon blush crazy.

"K-k-kono-chan…."

"Secchan I'm glad you are okay…." she embraced her tightly, "I miss you…"

"I'm sorry I make you worried…" Setsuna whispered and hugged her back, "I…I'm back…"

Setsuna pulled Konoka away and was just about to kiss her when Asuna patted her back, "Damn you Setsu…making us worried…"

"I'm sorry…" Setsuna said a bit disappointed

"So…how you…and your eyes…your hair…and she..." Asuna shook her head in confusion and points her hand to Kaede.

"No time to explain…she's my friend and we need to teleport now…this place going to be ruined…"

Setsuna give a sign to Kaede who starts to draw a big magic circle, "were going to warp to a save place…"

The party nodded and walked to the magic circle, Eva had to drag Nodoka who already fainted because of exhaustion "let's go…" she stepped on the magic circle and disappeared.

"But what about her?" Asuna point to Terra, she's in the trance mode and is floating in the sky

"I will deal with her, we still have time for now…and it's time for you to go to the save place" Setsuna answered.

Asuna nodded and then dragged Negi onto the magic circle and disappeared, now there was Kaede, Setsuna and Konoka on the tower

"I think it's my turn-de gozaru…." Kaede step into the magic circle and disappears

"Kono-chan…now it's your turn…." Setsuna looked at Konoka

"But…how about you…"

"I have to stay…I need to defeat her…"

"…I don't want to go…I just met you again and you want to leave me?" tears begun to appear in Konoka eyes.

"Kono-chan I have to…" she tries to find the right words to explain but failed, "I-I…I love you…" she leans forward and kisses Konoka whole heartily, they broke apart a minute later just to fill their lungs with air, "I don't want you to get hurt…"

Konoka looks into Setsunas eyes, they were just an inch apart and Konoka landed a quick kiss into Setsuna lips

"I-I know but…I don't want to leave you…I want to be with you…"

"Kono-chan...I…I promise we will be meet again after this…so don't worry…" Setsuna hugged her tight, "Now listen to me…I will escort you to meet Asuna and the others…when this all over…I'll come to meet you right away"

"Promise me?"

"I promise…I won't leave you…" Setsuna kissed Konoka once again and together steps into the magic circle that warped them…

****************************************************************************************************

Me: im back and sorry cliff hanger…is that they say?

Asuna: yes it is…why you make this into two chapters? (psstt..where have you been?)

Me: I'm sorry…I don't mean it…but I'll upload the next chapter right away….I don't plan this chapter going to be parted…(being smack by eva and..and...T.T)

Asuna: okay then, thank you for…..please read and review this story…see y next chapters…and Setsuna???

Setsuna: ……*blushing*

Me: I wonder why she didn't complain this chapter…

Konoka: off course she won't….so secchan…let's go shopping today

Setsuna: sh-shopping???*turn pale*

Konoka: yes….*drag Setsuna away*

Me:poor Setsuna….well see y next chapter…next chapter gonna be the last chapter for this story…maybe


	9. the end of the dreams!

cho: im sorry everyone for late update i encountered problem when try to upload the chapter so... and last chapter? not really..

Asuna: you change your format..well nevermind..corner of review..

**rin: thank you, so what you think :)**

**lance58: yes i do, and sorry for the late update .p**

**batterieszX: thank you very much..hmm..**

**setchan-1995: im glad you like it..well ****want a good ending or bad ending? :)**

**Midnight Finalage Throw (shoter) : thank you for the advice, i really appreciate it. uh, yes. i rush this story a bit because i have lots to do and i just start another story of konosetsu, maybe i shouldnt do that . but i alredy write it...and yes...im still working on grammar, i hope i can improve my grammar too. ill try it, thank you.**

Konoka: she got really bad grade for grammar...look's *raise a grammar test result* she got minus-hmpphhh...

Cho: dont tell them...*tackle konoka*

Setsuna: what did you do to ojou sama...

Asuna: just left them behind so...

* * *

Chapter 9: The end of the dream?

"Whoaaa…..this is crazy…." Asuna glanced into the sky, although they are far away from the tower they can see it from Mahora kingdom and that the north skies turned darker, and not only that the entire world takes the effect of Terra spell, all of sudden the weather change into cold and turn into night, "And Eva what's our plan now?"

"Nothing…." Eva answered while crossing her hands

"Bu-but what about this world?" ask Negi

"Tha-that can be…" Asuna fell onto her knees

"Beat her…that's the only way…" Setsuna warped with Konoka making Asuna jump in surprise.

"Beat her?..." Asuna said scratching her head, "easy to say…we tried to beat her but we can't"

"I'll try…however this is my sister and my responsibility, Kaede can you draw a magic circle again? Warp me near her…the north."

Kaede nodded and started to draw a magic circle, when it's done Setsuna toke a step but Konoka pulled her hands and shook her head.  
"Se-secchan…I…"

"I'll be alright…" she smiled and gave Konoka a big white feather that she toke from her wings, "Asuna…please take care of her while I'm gone…"

"Yeah sure…just promise you will be back…"

Setsuna nodded and stepped into the magic circle and in a flash was gone.

"Secchan…" Konoka looked at the feather and then the skies, "Be careful"

Setsuna warped right under Terra, now Terra floating far away in the sky and started to collect power, Setsuna spreads her wings and look at the sword in her hands, "_this is yuunagi…my sword…just remember that your not alone…I always be with you…" _Setsuna remember her sister words, "This is the time now or never…" she flies with full power to attack Terra. Terra now conscious and looks down into Setsuna who flies directly to her, "So you come alone huh?" she smirked.

"I'm not alone…" Setsuna saud as she floated and steadied her sword.

"My..my…Setsuna…" Terra didn't budge, "I'll give you an offer…"

"What do you want…." Setsuna said narrow her eyes.

"I'll give you power…" she smiles, "I will give you power…as my right hand….with my power we…yes with my power you can destroy the crow clan that abandoned you and your sister…and more…you can rise your sister from death…I'm really sure that your sister gave her life for you so you can get out from the time realm"

Setsuna stood shocked and gritted her teeth, "why you…."

"So how about it…unlimited power, with me…we can rule this world and…"

"No….I don't want your power"

"What?!..." Terra said shocked but she can handle it, "So you don't want the power I can give to you…'

"I don't want it for sure…" Setsuna grip tightly on her sword and was ready to fight, "And I will beat you for sure…"

"So…you want to fight me…you stupid hanyou…" with that Terra made about thirty shadows of her herself, "you can't defeat me that easily…"

Setsuna dodged every attack that was launched by Terra, she dove and slash every shadow that got near her but the shadows wouldn't disappear that easily.

"HA….did you see my power….now…it's your time to die…" all of the shadow copies dashed forward to her but Setsuna just smiled.

"Shinmeiryuu Raimeiken Ni-no-Tachi…" thunder struck every shadow that got close to her, "shinmeiryuu hyakuretsuoukazan…." She didn't waste her attack and after the clones disappeared she attack Terra with another shinmeiryuu techniques

"Damn you hanyou…." Terra eyes widened in shock, she didn't expected she would get hurt by the attack, "I will kill you…." Terra raises her claws and attacked Setsuna but Setsuna manage to block the attack. They push each other with their strength; Terra's dark brown wings started to radiate a black aura while Setsuna's white wings radiated a white lightning bolt, they were lock for minutes before a big explosion tore them apart.

"You…YOU…!!" terra scream in frustration, she felt that she will lose if she didn't start her planning, "The servant of the realm darkness come unto me…" she summon a big monster that never been expected by Setsuna, "Now my servant…I order you to kill her…no mercy…" the monster roar with a mighty sound and dash to Setsuna while Terra flew higher into the skies.

"She…." Setsuna dodged the monster attack, "shinmeiryuu Kakusan Zankōsen…" the attack succeeded struck the monster, the monster let out a great yell before it disappeared, but Setsuna didn't have time to be glad because Terra was flying higher and farther than normal, but she didn't have enough time to think about it so she flew as fast as she can. The winds felt so cold but Setsuna can fly faster that she expected, "Motoko-nee san…help me…" she whispered and her wish being answered, her wings start to glow brighter

Meanwhile

"W-what was that?" Asuna jaw dropped when she saw a white trail cloud from the north where the fight begun

"Se-secchan…it must be secchan…" Konoka whispered

"Such a speed…I never saw someone that could fly that fast…"

"Just hope that she can win this battle…" Eva sip her tea, "your tea is delicious as usual Chachamaru…"

"Thank you master…" reply Chachamaru.

"When did…" Asuna was surprise when she saw Chachamaru, "where have you been?"

"Master told me to search for tea for this afternoon" Chachamaru replied, "Do you want tea Asuna?"

Everyone there jaw dropped, "_what was Eva thinking about…"_ everyone thought.

"T-they will collide…" Nodoka said breaking the silence and they looked to the north.

Setsuna flew and exceeded Terra. She floated with her white wings spread wider, she toke a deep breath before she dived right into Terra who flew directly to her, "shinmeiryuu Fuujinranbu…." Setsuna narrowed her eyes before her crash with Terra.

A big explosion can be seeing from where Konoka and the other are. The explosions make the sky clear and the sun shine brightly making them cover their eyes, "Is it over?" Konoka look at the north sky, "secchan?"

"Snow?" Asuna open her hands to catch a pinfeather, "No…this is feather???How-how come?"

They look each other in confuse, "No…Secchan…Kaede…can you make another magic circle for warp? I wanna see secchan…"

"I can…but it's too dangerous de gozaru…"

"I don't care…." Konoka shook her head.

"Just draw it…I'll going with her…" Asuna convinced Kaede

"I'm going too…" Negi toke out his staff.

"Asuna…Negi…thank you…" Konoka nodded and look at Kaede.

"As you wish…" she raise her hand to draw a magic circle when Evangeline stopped her.

"Wait…" Eva put her tea away and stand up

"What do you mean? We have to…"

"Shut up you monkey…"Eva glared to Asuna

"What did you say?!" Asuna jumped to attack Eva but Negi stopped her.

"W-wait Asuna…master is right…something…" he look at the sea shore.

"Th-this is ma-magic pressure…don't tell me…" Asuna pull out her pactio card.

Not far from them a magic circle suddenly appeared above the sea, the magic circle color is different then the usual circles, the circle glow red and make the party aware.

"E-enemy?" Asuna examine the magic circle that appear not far from them.

"no…it's not…it's"

"UWAaaaaaaaaa………." Suddenly a "white big bird" that Asuna thought appear from the magic circle and slam into the sea water.

"SECCHAN….!!" Konoka yelled and rush into the sea water, "Secchan…"

Setsuna struggle with the sea water before she comes out from the water and catches air to fill her lung, "s-sea?"

"Secchan…your save…" Konoka hugged Setsuna tightly, "secchan…"

"K-Konoka?" Setsuna was so surprised.  
"Setsuna…are you alright?" Asuna followed by Negi and Kaede come and helped her to swim to the sea shore

"I think I mess up the warp huh?" she smile sheepishly.

"How come you…" Asuna's eyes widened.

"Don't ask…" Setsuna face turned red, "We win…for sure…."

Mahora kingdom a few days later after the battle, Konoka explained to her father about what had happened and about Setsuna and held a big party for celebrating their victory until a few days ago. Asuna and Negi were already fast asleep, at Konoka bedroom while Konoka was sleep on Setsuna's shoulder. Setsuna covered Konoka with a blanket and snuck out to the sea and sat there. She was spacing out when she feel a pair of arms circle around her neck,  
"secchan? What are you doing here?" Konoka whispered at Setsuna ears make the half demon blush.

"K-Konoka? What are you doing here?" Konoka release her hands and sat beside Setsuna

"I can't sleep…" she put her head on Setsuna shoulder, "I was awake when you snuck out from my bedroom…" she then pulled away and looked at Setsuna, "Did you think about something?"

"uhm…yeah…I was thinking about…" Setsuna paused when she feel something wrong, she feel so sleepy and she can't hold her eyes to closed

"Se-secchan?" Konoka look at Setsuna who leaned forward and fell asleep on her lap, "Se-secchan…what happen…" but unfortunately Setsuna didn't answer because her body suddenly disappeared leaving Konoka alone at the beach.

* * *

cho: Errr….I promise this going to be the last chapter but I make epilogue for this story…sorry…*bowed* m(_ _)m

Asuna: well thank you for who already review the story…

cho: see y next time… (^ ^)

Asuna: Run…

Me: huh?....waaaaaa….*run away from Setsuna who chasing with me with her yuunagi*

*sound of thunder and swords on the back*

Konoka: where are they?

Asuna: there fighting…

Konoka: (-.-)…..well don't forget to read and review (^ ^)

Asuna: looks like your so happy….

Konoka: oh well because cho-chan will make a happy epilogue…

Asuna: oh…well see y next chapter…


	10. final dreams

Last chapter…please read and review

Epilogue

Setsuna slowly open her eyes, "where am i?" Setsuna hung her head. She shook her head and examines her surrounding, "konoka?" but she didn't found the brown haired girl. She stands up and cleans her clothes from the sands when something struck her mind, she run as fast as she can into the hill try to search a grave stone but she found nothing. She falls into her knees almost crying, "i-im back to my world? how come? Does it mean I cannot meet her again?" she climb down the stair and back to where she wake up and pick a sword, "well I though it's only a dream but it's not…."

"Setsuna…" Setsuna turn and look at her red haired girl

"A-asuna…" she replied

"where have you been?" she slap Setsuna back, "you skip a whole day class, it's rare for you to do that…"

"a…WHAT?"

"a whole day…I was looking for you with ala alba members…we worried because we cannot contact you by phone or pactio…"

"eh?" Setsuna scratch her head confuse, "well you will not believe me if I told you where am I…"

"hold that later…" Asuna smirked, "by the way…we got a new member on the class…she join ala alba too…just like negi, she's a trainer mage"

"oh…" Setsuna absent minded

"huh? You act weird today…are you sick?"

"no…I just…" she shook her head

"well…then you have to tell me…" asuna paused , "What was that?"

"where?" Setsuna raise her eyebrow

"at your pocket…like a card…"

Setsuna pull a card from her pocket, but before she take a look at the card asuna already take the card and gasped

"this is a pactio card…where did you get it?"

"what? Pactio card?"

"yes it is…it's different with your pactio card with Negi? So where did you get this card?"

Setsuna take the card and examine

"you were gonne and make a pactio??? With who…"

Setsuna face flamed and she was speechless

"no…it's not like that…."

"so…can you explain about it?" asuna smirked

"well uh…" Setsuna scratch her head, "where I have to start?"

"you can start later…talking about it…hey guys…" Asuna wave her hands to ala alba member that come closer, "ah there she is…the new member that I mention…"

Setsuna turn around and see ala alba members that come closer to them but her eyes fetching into brown haired girl

"konoka?" she whispered

"eh? How did you know her Setsuna?" Asuna got surprise

"you will not believe this asuna…" Setsuna smile but she feel nervous, she hope that this is not a dream

"where have you been?" Asakura ask when they come close to her, "you were gone for a day…ah never mind you can tell it later…talk about it, this is our new member of ala alba…she urge us to search for you…hey are you listening?"

Asakura snap out Setsuna from her daydreaming

"ah…y-yeah im listening…" Setsuna face flamed

"Konoka this is Setsuna…" Negi introduce Konoka to Setsuna, "and Setsuna this is konoka, new member of the class and also a new member of al…"

"I know her…" Konoka suddenly speak make ala alba member jaw dropped except Setsuna, "I know secchan…"

"konoka? So it wasn't a dr…" Setsuna didn't finish her words because konoka slap her right on the cheek

Everyone got surprise with what happen earlier, even kazumi the school reporter stunned to take even a picture

"ko-konoka?" Setsuna shocked, "i-i-uh…"

"im sorry…" Konoka smile and hug setsuna tight, "I though i'll never see you again…"

Setsuna blush madly but she really happy and forgot about the pain on her cheek

"h-how did you…."

"I tell you later…" konoka smirked and pull away, "and you got new roommates…gramps told me about it so…" she winked

"ah…." Setsuna face become red tomatoes, and makes kazumi make it more worse when she take picture of the couple

"so…mind to tell us what happen before you guys…" asuna grinned make Setsuna and konoka blush brightly.

"well can I change my clothes before I started? Im all wet from the sea".

Sorry for the long wait and the weird ending…oh and im still struggling with Setsuna omiai..i got a lot trouble but don't worry I will post it when im done with the story.


End file.
